A Very Supernatural Road trip
by Daughter-of-the-Moon-7
Summary: What happens when Adie wakes up in the middle of nowhere, with no one around but Sam and Dean, when Sam and Dean are supposed to be charcters on TV? A/N: Will no loner be updated but is being rewritten as Monster Dream, which is currently posted.
1. Prologue Part 1

A Very Supernatural Road trip Chapter 1 

"Oh my God you have it?"

My bff Nicki smiled and handed me the complete 1st season of my favorite show, Supernatural, before digging in her bag again.

"Bought what?" A sleepy Lauren asked me before yawning. Her expression quickly changed from tired to excited as she saw the DVD in my hand.

I smiled. Typical Lauren you mention Supernatural and she instantly becomes alert and excited. Lauren and Nicki were my bffs from high school, and we all ended up going to the same college, along with the two idjits, in the front of the car. John and Logan.

Logan looked back at us like he could tell what I was thinking. "Supernatural? Don't you get enough of that show at home?"

Lauren grinned, her blue eyes sparkling. "Well if you didn't forget the bag with all of our DVD's and ipod's we could be listening to music right now instead of John snoring"

Logan shut up and turned back around to continue driving as John woke up and glared at Lauren through the mirror before trying to go back to sleep.

I laughed. What could Logan say? He did forget our bag, and it didn't help that by the time we noticed the only thing playing on the radio was 24/7 static and it was pitch black outside in the middle of nowhere. The only lucky thing that happened was the biker bar that our other friend Michael noticed. We all decided to go inside and see if anyone had a car and was willing to give one of us a ride back. Did I mention that the bag also had Logan's wallet, with all of his money, in it? And Logan was rich; I mean like really rich, he was practically paying for our whole trip, so we really needed that bag. In the end Michael charmed some girl into giving him a ride there and then promise to drop him off at whatever hotel we ended up at. Nicki didn't like the idea of Michael alone with some girl, I almost offered to "borrow" someone's motorcycle and meet everyone later but Michael kept on giving me this 'You even look at a motorcycle for too long and I'll kill you' look, while John was getting drunk with this blond girl in the corner of the bar. Michael's father got into an accident while riding on a motorcycle a few years ago and ever since then he hated it when one of his friends or family would ride one, so I went easy on him and kept my mouth shut.

"Helloooooooooooooooo"

"Hmmm?" I replied, realizing that I wasn't paying attention to what my friend was saying.

Nicki rolled her eyes. "Wake up Adie, I thought you would want to see this after talking about it non-stop"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just this" It was the 2nd season of Supernatural. It came out the other day and none of the stores in the town we were in that day had it. So it was a huge surprise, naturally making me and Lauren scream with excitement.

"Can you guys shut up? This is a car not a freakin club" John' irritated voice interrupted our excitement.

I scowled. "Buzz kill"

"Loudmouth"

"Come on guys, were supposed to have fun on this road trip, you know just the gang from high school before meeting up with everyone else in California" Lauren cut in while Nicki put the DVD in(Logan had a DVD player attached to the roof of the car), both trying to prevent another Adie/John showdown.

"Whatever" I replied. "It's not my fault John has a hangover."

John either didn't hear me or chose to ignore it, and I soon forgot about the argument as Supernatural started playing and me, Lauren, and Nicki started talking about how sexy Sam and Dean were, and if it would be cooler to act on the show with Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki or somehow meet the real Sam and Dean and hunt with them. The last thing I remembered was thinking how dense some of the characters on the show were. I mean, come on, why would you let some strange guy dressed as a clown into your house late at night?

* * *

I felt like I was in a coma. I could hear what was going on around me but I couldnt react to it. Before I could freak out I started to hear voices. 

"She just won't wake up. Shes out cold"

"You could throw some water on her. That would wake her up"

Chuckling

"Why don't you throw water on her and see how she reacts"

"That's ok. I still remember the last time I did that and I want to live to see my next birthday." I relaxed, it was just John and Logan, they wouldn't do anything to me and if for some really weird reason I was in a coma they would notice ... or at least Lauren and Nicki would.

"Just carry her to Lauren and Nicki's room"

"Fine grab the rest of the stuff"

Thats when I started to feel weird. It suddenly got really cold like Logan decided to pick a hotel in Alaska, but the thing that freaked me out the most was a pair of yellow eyes staring at me. How can I see a pair of yellow eyes when my eyes are closed, and the only thing im supposed to see is the inside of my eyelids?

* * *

_Sam/Dean_

Sam and Dean Winchester were driving in an old beat up car from Bobby'sjunk yard when there was a bright flash like 10 cameras were all taking pictures at once, causing Dean to slam on the breaks and curse. The car was allready messed up as it is and he was in no mood to walk the rest of the way to Bobby's.

"Dean, what was that?"

"I don't know im going to go check it out."

Dean started to get out the car when he saw something on the road. It was a girl. She was lying in the middle of the road like she was on a bed.

"What is it Dean?" Sam's curiosity got the better of him and he got out of the car. Dean was carrying a girl in his arms bridal style, towards the car.

Upon seeing the girl Sam started to open the car door so Dean could put her inside and they could figure out what happened, when she did something neither of them would forget.

She punched Dean in the face.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone. Thanks for reading. This is my first time writing here so please review and tell me what you guys think! Sorry it took so long for Sam and Dean to come in but don't worry there going to be around a lot more and Adie's friends wont be back any time soon. 


	2. Prologue Part 2

A Very Supernatural Road trip Chapter 2

* * *

Have you ever woken up in a strange place and can't remember how you got there? I have, and if you know me then you also know not to suddenly pick me up when that happens. Of course Dean didn't know that and I didn't know that Dean Winchester actually existed.

* * *

After the glimpse of yellow eyes, I started to feel a little normal, not counting the fact that it felt like I was lying down on a road. Before I could get up and see what was going on somebody picked me up and started walking. It was dark so I couldn't tell who it was, but the man's muscular build and the leather jacket told me that it wasn't John or Logan. My first reaction was to punch him in the face, causing the man to drop me in surprise.

"What was that for? I'm trying to help you and you punch me in the face?" He was obviously pissed.

"Help me? How is carrying me in the middle of -" That's when I finally saw his face, and I jumped up from the ground in surprise.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I didn't hurt you did I? Do you know what's going to happen to me if the fan girls find out I punched you in the face? There going to kill me!" I would have continued babbling like that if a laughing Sam/Jared didn't interrupt me.

"Did you just say fan girls? Dean what did you do when I was in college?"

Dean just stared at us in shock.

"Wait a minute, did you just say Dean? Isn't your real name Jensen?" I paused looking back and forth between the two, realizing for the first time that they had cuts on there faces. Dean/Jensen had a bad looking cut on his forehead and Sam/Jared's face had multiple cuts and his eye looked like it was recovering from a black and blue. "What happened to you guys? It looks like you just got out of the car crash with the yellow eyed demon in the season one finale."

Sam/Jared's expression went from amused about the fan girl comment to concerned, but before he could say anything Dean/Jensen finally seemed to get over the shock.

"Hold on there sweetheart, how do you know about that?"

I sighed starting to get annoyed. "Everyone who watches the show knows about that crash. Is this some kind of joke? Did Logan or someone plan this? That explains why I couldn't move earlier, but why would he do that? We need to meet everyone in California. Speaking of Logan, where is he? How did I get here?" I suddenly remembered my friends were nowhere in sight.

"That's what we were going to ask you. Do you remember anything?" Sam/Jared asked.

"No, not after falling asleep in the car, watching your show" I replied.

Dean/Jensen started to look angry again. "Look, you need to stop talking about us like where some charters on TV cause were not."

I was about to start yelling back, refusing to believe even for a second that the two people standing in front of me were the real Sam and Dean, and not just actors. But Sam/Jared sensing an argument cut me off.

"Why don't we go to a motel and talk about this there instead of in the middle of the road, unless you have a place where we can stay?" He glanced at me. I shook my head no. I didn't know what motel my friends had stopped at or even what state we were in when I fell asleep.

"Okay" Sam/Jared smirked. "Dean are you okay? I can drive if -"He glanced at me like he was asking a question.

"Cassidy, but you can just call me Adie" I replied, guessing what he was going to say.

He nodded. "If Adie hit you too hard I can drive for you"

Dean/Jensen just glared at him and got in the drivers seat. I smiled noticing how much he was acting like Dean, while Sam/Jared laughed.

I sat in the back seat and put my head on the side of "Sam's" seat. "So, I take it you haven't finished fixing the Impala yet have you?" I decided that I would act like they were Sam and Dean until my friends showed up or they finally gave up playing this game.

"No, not yet. We just got back from our fathers … funeral. We were on our way to Bobby's when you appeared." "Sam" replied, excepting the fact that I knew too much for a stranger that just appeared on the road.

I nodded remembering the scene when they burned there father. But then I frowned, realizing that I seemed to remember less and less from season 2 and 3. I could still remember season 1 and the first episode of season 2 but the rest was a blank, except for the next episode having something to do with clowns and Ellen's roadhouse, and what did he mean 'appeared'? "I'm sorry about your father. What do you mean 'when I appeared'?"

"When Dean was driving there was a flash like lightning and suddenly you were on the road"

I nodded and sat back thinking about how Logan and the guys might have been able to pull a trick like this off. The more I thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. How could they have gotten a hold of the actors? Why would they play the trick on me? I hadn't played a practical joke on them that would make them want to get me back. At least not recently. Even if Logan didn't lose his bag and Michael went to go get these two it didn't make sense. Michael hadn't been gone long enough. And what was that coma feeling about? I couldn't move. My head started to hurt, so I gave up and looked out the window with a sigh, realizing we were in a parking lot. "Sam" must have gone in to check if there were any rooms available. I glanced at "Dean". He was staring at me through the rear view mirror.

"Are you okay? I hit you pretty hard."

He smiled. God I loved that smile. "Yeah it's going to take more then some little girl to take me down." He seemed to be over the whole; girl appears out of nowhere, thinks I'm a TV star, and knows more about me then she should, thing

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a little girl, I'm 22 years old and I remember a time when a 12 year old girl kept you tied to a chair, and you didn't escape into Sammy came back in looking for you."

His eyes widened remembering the time Sam was kidnapped by a family of people who liked to hunt humans, and when trying to rescue him he ended up being captured himself. "How do you know about that?"

I grinned at him. "I keep on telling you that I'm a fan of your show."

"Let's say that this show really exists. Are you one of my fan girls?"

I could feel myself blushing, but before I could answer "Sam" appeared, looking slightly annoyed, and started to knock on the window. "Come on they have a room for us."

I nodded and followed them to the room. Sam took the bed closest to the door, and Dean took the couch that turned into a pullout bed. Leaving me with the other bed. For some reason it didn't hit me until after I heard "Sam" and "Deans" snoring, that there was no way my friends could have pulled off a trick like this, and that I was actually sharing a motel room with Sam and Dean Winchester.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	3. Everybody Loves a Clown Part 1

A Very Supernatural Road trip Chapter 3

The next morning we all decided to eat at a diner and figure out what was going on. We had eaten in silence for ten minutes before I was able to speak up.

"Before you guys start questioning me, I just want to say I believe you. There is no way your not Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Thanks for clearing that up. Now that you said it I have no doubt about what my name is." I ignored Dean and continued talking.

"But the question is do you guys believe me?" The entire time I was speaking I was looking down at my food. I was nervous, just because they accepted the fact that I knew more about them then I should didn't mean that they believed the reason why. Now I looked up. They both looked they were deep in thought. At least they were considering it, and didn't think I was completely crazy. That's a start.

Sam spoke first. "Why don't you start off by telling us what happened before we found you."

"Okay" I took a sip of my water before continuing. "I was on a road trip to California with some of my best friends. We started watching the second season of Supernatural, that's the name of the show, when I think I fell asleep"

Dean stopped eating long enough to cut me off. "How can you fall asleep when you're watching a show about me?"

I just rolled my eyes, unable to say anything. Saying it out loud was starting to freak me out. I knew I sounded crazy, and how was I going to get back home? What happened to my friends? If I went to California would I see my friends, or was I in some weird parallel universe? The most likely explanation was that I was hallucinating or crazy.

Sam must have been able to tell I was starting to have a mini panic attack, because he elbowed Dean and gave me his puppy dog look before telling me to continue.

"I never really woke up. The next time I was aware of my surroundings, I couldn't move or speak, just hear what was going on around me. It sounded like my friends had found a motel, and then I blacked out and woke up when Dean was carrying me." I took another sip of water to calm down. "Before I blacked out I saw a glimpse of yellow eyes."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "You're sure it was yellow eyes?"

I nodded. "Yeah I know. I remember enough of the show to know that that's a bad sign."

Sam looked puzzled. "What do you mean you remember enough?"

I shrugged. "I can only remember up to the episode when you guys were in the hospital with your father. I know that season 2 and part of season 3 already aired, and I'm starting to remember bits and pieces of the next few episodes, but I prefer it like this. It would be boring if I knew exactly what was going to happen."

Dean suddenly got up and put money on the table. "Come on lets go, I don't know how much longer that thing Bobby calls a car will last."

I was confused. "That's it? You believe me just like that?" Dean turned around and looked at me. "Of course we believe you. You of all people should know that we deal with weirder things every day. Besides" He winked. "How can I say no to a pretty girl?"

I laughed as he walked out of the building. He was obviously trying to cheer me up. But I was still worried about something. "If we don't find a way to get me back after Dean fixes the Impala, are you guys going to leave me to go hunting?"

Sam gave me a weird look. "You're staying with us until we figure this out. You're going to have to be more worried about me and Dean being overprotective then us ditching you." I smiled while nodding and thinking that the only thing left to worry about was how much time I would be able to stay with them before finding a way home.

Outside Dean was trying to start the car with no luck. After the tenth time he finally got it to start. I exchanged glances with Sam. Both of us silently deciding to be quiet and not say anything to the now angry Dean. I could have sworn I heard him mutter about "never driving anything besides his baby after she was fixed" when I closed the door and had to stifle a giggle. The ride was quiet, me and Sam keeping quiet while Dean concentrated on driving. It seemed weird seeing Dean driving without classic rock blaring from the speakers.

The closer we got to Bobby's house the worse the car acted. It seemed like the only thing that kept it going to Bobby's junkyard was Dean's sheer will power. Dean didn't even have to turn the car off, once we reached Bobby's place it just died and was left to rot with the other cars. Bobby heard the cars last spluttering breath and came out to greet the boys. He froze when he saw me get out of the car. I giggled at his reaction to seeing a girl that wasn't a captured demon get out of a car with the Winchester brothers.

Sam sparred him from my and Dean's snickering. "Hey Bobby, we have an extra guest, I hope you don't mind." Bobby nodded still a little surprised when we walked into the house. I smiled at him, feeling a little bad for showing up unannounced. "Sorry about this, Bobby."

"It's okay. If you're with the Winchesters you're welcome here."

I nodded my thanks and sat down next to Sam while Dean grabbed some beers from the fridge. He looked at me before grabbing a fourth beer and I shook my head no, so he handed me a can of Coke instead. Once Dean sat down Sam explained everything to Bobby, but when he finished Bobby still looked a little skeptical so I told him everything from season 1, at least everything I thought the boys were okay with Bobby knowing. When I finished even Sam and Dean looked a little surprised at how much I knew, but Bobby finally seemed to trust me and he started to relax. After a little while, Dean gulped down the rest of his beer and went to work on the Impala, and Sam went to the room he was sharing with Dean. He didn't say what he was doing but I knew he was looking for information on the yellow eyed demon and looking through his dad's stuff. Bobby showed me some books that might help me figure out what exactly happened to me and what I could do about it. Once the words on the page started to swim in front of my eyes I put the book down. I didn't find anything useful so I went into the kitchen to see what Bobby had to cook. He was just walking in when I got to the kitchen.

"Hey Bobby, do you mind if I cook something up for dinner?"

His face lit up at the idea. "Not a problem, just be warned the boys can eat a lot more then should be humanly possible."

I laughed. "I know don't worry, I'll cook enough." It wasn't long after I finished cooking when the three men found there way to the kitchen. Sam and Dean's face lit up when they found they weren't imagining the smells coming from the kitchen.

"Wow Dean we found a girl that can throw a punch and cook, how lucky can we get?"

I almost spit up the soda I was drinking as Dean stopped mid-chew to glare at his brother, and then me for laughing at him.

"When they found me on the road, Dean picked me up and I punched him." I answered the questioning look that Bobby was giving us. "Oh" he replied and tried to keep a straight face. Try being the key word. I could tell that Sam was trying to cheer his brother up, who seemed to get a little moodier after working on the Impala. I could sense a argument was going to form between the two of them. Neither had really mentioned their father and sooner or later one of them was going to explode. I tried to avoid them when they got in that mood.

* * *

After dinner, and helping Bobby with the dishes I started to get sleepy, only to realize I didn't have anything to go sleep in. I sighed and knocked on Dean and Sam's bedroom door. Sam answered the door. I grinned at him embarrassed. "Heeeeeeey Sammy" He grinned guessing why I had come. "Come in" I sighed in relief and Sam tossed me one of his old shirts (the same one I borrowed when we stayed at the motel) and started looking for an old pair of sweats or shorts from Dean's stuff (Dean was shorter so it wouldn't be too big on me.). I noticed a pile of cell phones on the bed. 

"Are you trying to find an old girlfriend's number, Sam? I didn't think you lost things so easily." In response he threw a pair of sweats at my head. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Nice Sammy. Real mature"

"Look who's talking, and when did I give you permission to call me Sammy?"

I looked up at him in surprise, thinking I had offended him but then I could tell he was joking. "When you didn't say anything the first few times I called you that, college boy."

Sam sat down on the bed the bed with cell phones on it and started to try different codes. "What about you? Do you go to college?"

"Yeah, _Sammy_, but I'm taking a short break for the road trip."

"Any reason you guys picked California?"

"Well _Sammy_, one of my friend's parents owns a house out there that they never use, and we thought it would be cool to live on the road for a while, before hanging out there. Of course because you're _Sammy_ you would know all about living on the road wouldn't you _Sammy_?"

He finally looked up from the cell phone. "What are you up to? Are you trying to distract me?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, it depends on if its working. Did you know its rude to use a cell phone when someone is talking to you?"

He put the cell phone down smiling. "All right no more using cell phones when I talk to you if you stop using the word Sammy in every sentence. I don't want Dean to get in the same habit."

I grinned, happy with the arrangement. "Deal, do you really think if I use the word to much Dean will start to copy cause he'll be jealous?"

"I'll be jealous of what?" Dean walked in, looking at us suspiciously. His hair was wet and he was holding a towel in his hands, so I assumed he just got out of the shower.

"The number of fan girls he has."

"Pfft there's no way college boy has more fan girls then me."

"I don't know Dean, I'm not sure who has more fan girls but Sam is good competition. He's tall and then there's that puppy dog look that he has." Dean seemed to think about it, and Sam and I laughed at his expression when Dean realized Sam was good competition especially when girls watching him on TV wouldn't care about Jessica or the fact that Dean was more forward, it's not like they would ever meet the real Sam and have to deal with that. Of course I didn't expect to meet them either, but that doesn't count.

Dean threw his towel at Sam and threw a pillow that was on the floor at me. "Shut up, I'm the older brother which automatically means I get more girls." He looked at me while I put the pillow at the foot of the bed. "You need to move over, or get off before I fall asleep; fixing the Impala is hard work." Paying better attention to him, I could tell that more then the Impala was giving Dean that tired look. I didn't know if it was because I watched the show or I could just tell, but I did know that he wasn't going to talk about it so I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my "pajamas" before getting off the bed. I almost walked out the door before remembering something. When I turned back around Dean was already lying down on his stomach, his eyes closed, so I talked to Sam. "It looks like I'm going to be around for a while, so I need to go shopping. Do you have a credit card I can use?"

Sam looked through a wallet before tossing me a card. "Thanks"

"No problem" He turned around to put the cell phones in a bag, and I grabbed the extra pillow that was still at the foot of Dean's bed and threw it at him, to get back at him for throwing the sweats, before running away laughing. I knew he wouldn't come after me, Sam could tell as much as I could that Dean was exhausted and he wouldn't risk waking him up and arguing.

* * *

The next morning Bobby was working an old ugly van when I asked him if he could get the car Dean was driving earlier to work, or if I could use the van to go shopping. He said that he wanted the van to work better then the car but it was going to take a while, so he just let me borrow his car. By the time I got back it was late and everyone was eating take-out. They all raised their eyebrows at the amount of stuff I bought but I just shrugged it off, and went to my room and put everything, including a new cell phone, in a large duffel bag I bought. When I came back down Sam and Dean were looking through some of the books that Bobby picked out for me. 

"Here, we made coffee." Sam offered me a cup. I tok a sip, and automatically spit it out. _Someone_ put salt in the coffe instead of sugar. I looked at the brothers. Sam and Dean were laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes. As I went to pour the coffe down the sink, I allready had an idea forming. Sooner or later Sam was going to crack the code on the phone, and find Ellen's message. I had to act fast if I was going to get them back.

* * *

The rest of the week pretty much went the same way (minus the pranks). I found nothing in Bobby's books that could help me out, but continued to read some. The information would help me out if I was going to be on hunts with Sam and Dean. I was reading one of those books when I fell asleep. 

"Cassidy wake up."

"Leave me alone. My classes don't start till later."

Sam sighed. "Fine, stay here while me and Dean go do something intresting."

_That_ got my attention.

"What did you find?"

Sam seemed surprised at how fast I woke up but handed me the phone anyway.

_"John it's Ellen, again, look don't be stubborn you know I can help you, call me."_

"Come on" I quickly jumped off the couch. "Lets go tell Dean."

As soon as Sam found Dean by the Impala his expression changed. I knew that expression. He was going to try to get Dean to talk about something Dean was avoiding. I handed Sam the phone and started to walk slower, and avoid being part of the argument.

From where I was standing I could hear Sam ask about the car.

"Need any help?" _Not gonna happen Sammy._

"What? You under a hood, I'll pass" _I knew it._

_"_Need anything else then?" _Dean can tell what your doing just get it over with._

"Stop it Sam. I dont need anything. Stop asking if I'm okay, I'm okay. I promise." _Youtr not acting like your fine._

Sam looked at me like he needed my help. I sighed before walking over to them. If only they could read my thoughts, it would save us alot of arguments.

"Allright Dean it's just we've been at Bobby's for over a week and you haven't brought up Dad even once"

"You know what? Your right, come here. I'm going to lay my head gently on your sholder. Then we can cry, hug, and maybe even slowdance." _Smartass. _

"Don't patronize me Dean, you act like everythings fine when Adies around and when shes not arond all you do is work on the damn car. Dad is dead, the colt is gone, and it sems pretty damn likley that the demon is behind all this!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say something, hell say anything Dean, arent you angry? Don't you want revenge?"

"Sounds good. Got any leads on where the demon is? Adie is practiclly psychic and she doesn't even remeber where he is. Are you making heads or tales of dad's research? Cause I sure aint. You know what, when we do finally find it. Oh wait the colt is gone. But I'm sure you two found another way to kill it. We have nothing. So the only thing I can do is work on the car." Dean had a point. I couldn't remember where the demon was, and that scared me.

Sam recovered from Dean's outburst first."Actually we do have a lead, listen to this." He handed Dean the phone.

Dean listened to Ellen's message. "So?"

"That message is four months old." I told him.

"Dad saved that chicks message for four months? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?"

"No" Sam replied. "But I ran a check on the number and found an address"

Dean thought about it for a second. "Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars."

* * *

This time Bobby had the van running, much to Dean's dismay. Sam and I waited for Dean to get cleaned up, and then we were off. I struggled to keep a straight face as we got closer to the road house, remebering Sam and Dean's first meeting with Ellen and Jo. _This _was going to be interesting.

* * *

A/N 

Hey, thanks for reading everyone! I really apreciate the reviews! Keep them coming. Theres just one more thing I need to ask you guys. Tell me if you want Adie to end up with Sam or Dean.

p.s There showing new episodes of Supernatural again! Lol remember to pick Sam or Dean.

Bye


	4. Everybody Loves a Clown Part 2

A Very Supernatural Road trip chapter 4

AN : Happy Valentines Day! Sorry it took me longer to update. I wanted to put more into this chapter but decided to cut it a little short instead. Sorry if there are any spelling mess ups I'll fix them later. Enjoy this and tonights ne episode! Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural. If I did we would have had new episodes a long time ago.

* * *

It took a while but we finally got to the roadhouse. By the time we got there I hated Bobby's van as much as Dean did, it was old stuffy and the speakers only served to make the horrible music on the radio sound worse. I almost ran into the roadhouse just to not have to look at it when I remembered that Ellen and Jo would be waiting inside with guns. "I'll see if there's a way to get inside in the back." They nodded and picked the lock to get inside the front door. I simply knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. Ellen answered. I held up my hands to show I didn't mean any harm.

"Hi Ellen, I'm Cassidy. I spoke to you on the phone the other day."

Ellen started to let her guard down and let me in. "How did you say you knew John again?"

I answered without thinking, already planning the lie out. "He helped my family out during a hunt a while back. He told me if anything weird like that happened again to call him our see if I could find help here."

Ellen nodded starting to trust me more. "That must have been a long time ago; I haven't spoken to John in a long time."

"Yeah I was just a kid. I came here because I was looking for –"

Sam and Dean had picked the lock and we could here them asking if anyone was there.

"Stay here" Ellen instructed me. I nodded and found a spot where I could see Sam and Dean without them seeing me. I had looked up Ellen's number a few days ago and told her I knew John Winchester and asked her if I could stop by. I didn't want Jo or Ellen to have a gun pointed at me, but after the whole salt in the coffee thing I decided it would be too funny to see Sam and Dean in that situation to pass up.

"Oh God please let that be a rifle." I looked at Dean, it was his lucky day, Jo did have a rifle at his back.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you."

"You should know something miss, you should never stand so close with a rifle it makes it real easy to do this." Dean spun around and grabbed the rifle, taking out the bullets. Jo punched him and took the rifle back, pointing it at Dean. _What are you going to do with an unloaded gun?_

"Sam! I can't even see" Dean was rubbing his eyes trying to get the vision back in them. At this point I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from laughing out loud. This was way funnier in person then on TV.

Sam walked in with Ellen behind him. "I can't right now Dean I'm uh I'm a little tied up."

I couldn't help it I started cracking up laughing. Jo looked at me in surprise, unsure of how to react. She didn't even notice me in the corner and didn't know who I was. Ellen looked at me. "Sam and Dean Winchester? You're with John's boys?"

"Yeah" I replied between laughs.

Ellen and Jo relaxed. "Howdy. I'm Ellen this is my daughter Jo."

"How do you two know each other?" Dean asked

"I have the decency to call someone before stopping by Dean"

Dean saw the mischief in my eyes and sent me a look that said he was going to get me back for not warning him and Sam. I just shrugged it off, annoying him even more.

Ellen handed Dean some ice wrapped in a rag for his face, and they started talking about John. I tuned them out, paying attention to Jo. She was eyeing me, trying to figure out if I was a threat. I did the same. I knew I would see her a couple more times, but I couldn't remember exactly when, so I decided I would give her a chance before deciding I didn't like her, even though all my instincts said I wouldn't. By the time Jo and I stopped glaring at each other Sam was looking at me and Jo with amusement, and Ellen was calling Ash.

"Ash!" The dude that was sleeping on the pool table woke up with a start. I frowned. I had forgotten all about him.

"What? Is it closing time?" I rolled my eyes. No wonder he was kicked out of college.

"No. They need your help with some information" Ellen replied.

Ash looked at us. "I don't know about those two but – " Now his gaze was only directed at me. "Baby I can help you with anything you want." I didn't know whether to laugh at the extremely cheesy pick up line or be insulted. Luckily Dean saw my face and put his arm around me.

"I would be careful around her Ash; you wouldn't like her if you made her mad." Ash looked at us and decided against continuing. Dean led me over to the bar and sat down; Sam sat on the other side of me. Both of them were giving me looks to remind me that beating up Ash wouldn't help us. Dean passed Ash an envelope filled with his father's research, and Jo poured us glasses of water.

Ash started to look over the research and I was immediately bored. I already knew how he learned about all the stuff, so I got up and walked to where Jo was.

I could hear Ash speaking. "Was it something I said?" I could practically feel the looks of disbelief on Sam and Dean's faces.

"That and… lets just say she has a knack for knowing how things are going to turn out."

"Hey" I said. Deciding if I was going to figure out how I felt about Jo it was now or never.

"Hey" She said eyeing me warily. "So, how did you meet them? That story you gave my mom is crap"

I laughed. "Yeah it is, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." She started to cut me off but I continued. "And don't tell me that you've heard weirder stuff before, because it's weird even for someone who grew up around hunters"

"All right so then can you tell me what you're doing with them now?"

"Seeing as you just met them and it's none of your business, no I can't, but were kind of after the same thing so I'm going to tag along for a while"

She nodded thinking about it. We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, and then Jo spoke up. "Are you and Dean ….."

I looked at her daring her to continue the sentence but she seemed content on letting the question hang in the air. "No not at the moment. Why? Are you interested?"

"No, I'm just curious" I rolled my eyes. Anyone could tell she was lying by the way she was fidgeting.

"Just curious?" I replied. She looked at me like there was no way in hell she was going to admit anything to me out loud, even if we both knew the truth. We sat in silence again and I looked over at the boys, it looked like they were almost done.

"What about you and Ash? Is he available, or are the two of you a couple?" Jo's head snapped up in astonishment and then we both busted out laughing when she realized I was joking. We walked over to the counter together. I sat between Sam and Dean, while she grabbed a rag to clean tables with. Sam gave us a confused look; we went from glaring at each other to laughing in five minutes. I just grinned at him, making him more confused. He shook his head and noticed the file by Ellen's police scanner. I grinned; this was one case he wasn't going to like.

"Ellen, what is that?"

"Oh, that's a police scanner; we use it to keep tabs on things." I tuned them out already knowing how the conversation was going to end up.

Jo walked back over to the tables flipping her hair. She gave me a challenging look, and half smiled at Dean. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. If she kept doing stuff like that the only thing she'll accomplish is a meaningless one night stand. Dean got bored and walked over to Jo. I kept my eye on them and half paid attention to Sam and Ellen. I turned around pretending to be interested in the folder. "Dean, come here check this out" I called over my shoulder. Dean walked over and put his hand on the back of my chair. I looked at Jo, who was staring at us. She noticed my look and pretended to not care and finished cleaning the tables.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Ellen got wind of some murders and thinks it might be our kind of job" I told him.

"So?" Dean replied, raising his eyebrows.

"So" Sam told his brother. "I told her we would take it."

"Oh" Dean replied. He looked surprised but didn't say anything else.

* * *

"What did you mean by 'our' kind of job? You didn't think that you were coming hunting with us did you?"

"What?" I replied to Dean's question. We were in the old van that Bobby let us borrow. Dean had somehow managed to get lost while driving to this carnival that was only a "few towns" over. Now it was raining and the only sound in the car was Sam's snoring. I had been thinking about how quick I was to be defensive of Dean. I never knew how I felt about Jo when I watched the show, and the both of us obviously were against each other. _What would happen if I did end up dating Dean, and then had to go home? Just watch his double on TV pick up girls in every other episode?_

Dean sighed, interrupting my thoughts again. "Are you even listening to me?"

I looked at him. "Well if I was then don't you think I would have answered the first time?"

"Never mind" Dean replied. I just shrugged and looked out the window at the rain. Dean turned the radio on. Country music started playing, not Dean's favorite choice of music, so he turned it off immediately after.

Now it was my turn to sigh. "What is it Dean?" He had this look on his face like he was expecting a fight. So I knew he either he saw a spirit on the road or he was going to say something that I wasn't going to like.

"You can't come hunting with us."

"Excuse me?"

Dean looked straight ahead trying to see the road. "You heard me. When me and Sam go hunt this thing you can't be around it. We just lost our father and you expect us to let you com hunting, when you have no experience, so you can get killed?"

I sat in silence for a minute letting what he said sink in, and trying to sort it out. We never really talked about what I would do when they went hunting, and now that Dean brought it up I wished that we had talked about it at Bobby's instead of a small car where the shouting (that I was trying to stop myself from doing) wouldn't seem as loud. Dean looked back at me, surprised by my silence, and I decided to just get it over with, shouting or no. "You're not my father Dean you can't tell me what I can and can't do." Dean looked like he was about to protest but I continued. "I'm not on of those clueless girls that don't know anything about the supernatural. If anything I have an advantage, I knew this hunt was going to be about a clown before Sam even looked at the folder."

"Just because you know about the supernatural doesn't mean you're a good hunter, and just because you have that small advantage doesn't mean you won't get hurt." Dean replied. His voice was no louder than mine, but I could tell he was getting angry.

I rolled my eyes, this was getting ridiculous. Did he expect me to stay in a motel room surrounded by salt whenever they went on a hunt? "I can fight Dean; my father was in the military just like yours. He made sure that his daughter could take care of herself, I can even handle a gun, and knowing the supernatural does help me. I know what to expect."

Dean rolled his eyes. "So your father conveniently from the military and he just happened to make sure that you learned how to fight?"

"Yes Dean he did. Do you want to fight me once we get to the motel just to make sure?" I asked knowing that he would never do that.

"I'm not fighting a girl especially not you" He replied, sounding amused.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

Dean laughed, his anger gone. "Because I'm either going to win and Sam is going to kick my ass for fighting you, or your going to win and never let me live it down."

I grinned. "Damn straight I won't let you live it down." I paused thinking of something. "I bet you that this 'killer clown' is really a rakshasa, and if I'm right you let me hunt and give me 50 dollars."

Dean thought about it. "And if I lose?"

"That's up to you. Name the price."

He smirked. "That's a surprise, when you lose you'll find out the price."

"That's not fair." I pouted.

"It's extremely fair." He replied and turned on the radio. This time finding a station that played classic rock.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, deciding not to worry because I had no intention of losing.

* * *

"She just won't wake up. Shes out cold"

"NO!" I jumped awake sweating, and clutching on to Dean's arm. Sam and Dean were looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." I told them with a shaky smile. Dean had said the exact same words that Logan did before I ended up meeting Sam and Dean. _Am I really that freaked out about everything? It's not normal to wake up screaming and sweating._

They didn't look like they believed me, and I didn't blame them. "It's okay just a nightmare, no big deal." I stopped the death grip I had on Dean's arm grabbed my stuff from the trunk and asked Sam if I could borrow his laptop before walking into the motel.

I spent the rest of the night looking for any information that might help me understand what happened to me. I didn't find anything that helped.

* * *

We pulled up to the carnival early in the morning. I spotted detectives questioning a pair of clowns. "Before we start hunting for the rakasha do you wanna see if anything new happened?"

Dean looked over at the detectives. "Yeah come on."

We walked over to them, and left Sam to wait by the rides. The two detectives walked away. "What was that all about?" Dean asked them.

"They think we might have murdered a kid's parents" The shorter one answered.

"Why would they think that?" I asked, pretending to be surprised.

"The kid said that a clown killed his parents the disappeared into thin air." Taller one answered.

"I'm sorry" I told them. "I hope they figure out who really did it so the carnival doesn't lose guest."

"Thanks little lady." The short one said before walking away. I laughed, he was shorter then me.

"You could have done that by yourself. They didn't think twice about answering you." Dean told me while we walked back towards Sam.

"Well since I'm such an inexperienced hunter, I needed you there to protect me."

"Smartass"

"Like your one to talk." I stopped walking to look at Sam. He was standing by one of the rides looking at a short woman dressed in a clown outfit. He looked like he was trying to keep himself from running away.

Dean followed my gaze and started laughing at Sam. "Did you get her number?" He asked when Sam was in earshot. Sam just gave kept looking around uncomfortably I took pity on him and told him about the new murder.

"So how are we going to find out how to kill this thing?"

"You two can work here." They both looked at me in shock.

"Why would we do that?" Dean asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's inconspicuous and you can stay after the place closes down without anyone saying anything. Besides it's about time you two earned some money."

"We earn money." Dean replied defensively.

"Yeah, with credit card scams." Sam told his older brother.

"Hey credit card scams are hard, and why do you two always gang up on me?"

"Because Adie is right most of the time." Sam replied.

Dean changed tactics. "Then why don't you work with us? You want to be a hunter. It's not all driving on the road and picking up chicks in bars."

I rolled my eyes. "As appealing as picking up chicks in bars is, I like doing more then that. Do you really think there going to hire a girl? It's going to be hard enough for you two to get the job."

Sam looked at me. "What do you know?"

I grinned. "Nothing for you to worry about. Now come on lets go find Mr. Cooper."

We walked into a large red and white tent, where a man was throwing knives. Something about him creped me out and I stood far away from him.

"Have you seen Mr. Cooper?" Dean asked.

"What is that? Some kind of joke?" The man replied ripping off his sunglasses revealing his eyes. The man was blind.

A sort man walked into the tent. "Is there a problem here?"

"Yeah. This guy hates blind people." That seemed like a big conclusion to me, but I was too busy laughing at Dean's expense to pay it much attention.

"No, no" Dean started stuttering. "Just a little misunderstanding."

"Little?" The man replied. " You son of a – "

"Look I just wanna know where Mr. Cooper is." Dean explained holding his hands up.

The man looked skeptical so I interrupted. "I'm sorry about my friend here. He's a little inconsiderate sometimes, but he's harmless. There just looking for honest work." He calmed down and led Sam and Dean to an office, Dean glaring at me, while Sam slowly stopped laughing.

I walked out of the tent, not talking to the knife thrower, and started to walk around. More people were starting to arrive and some of the rides were turned on. I didn't realize I was looking for someone until I found her. It was the little girl that lets the clown into her house, and annoyed me before I fell asleep in the car. I turned around looking for Sam and Dean so I could warn them, and bumped right into them. Dean steadied me before I fell. "You look like you saw a ghost." He told me.

"I might have well as seen one." I replied pointing to the girl and her mother.

"You think she's the clown?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. "No just watch"

"Mommy look a clown" The little girl pulled on her mom's sleeve and pointed to an empty spot. The mother bent down and looked. There was nothing there.

"Come on baby, lets go on a ride." She told her daughter, before walking away.

"We need to follow them." Dean told us.

"Ok."

The three of us broke apart never taking an eye of our targets. It took a while but after a few hours they finally left the carnival. Dean followed them to there house then turned back around in the direction of the motel. I was amazed that the mother never realized that she was being followed.

* * *

"Why are you driving to the motel?" I asked Dean.

"You can't be there if the _spirit_ shows up. The deal was you could hunt with us if it's a rakasha." He told me smugly.

I groaned and was about to say reply when Sam cut me off. "What deal?"

"I made a deal with Dean that if this 'spirit' is really a rakasha then I get to hunt with you guys and he owes me money."

Sam looked at Dean like he was stupid. "Dude, the girl watched our life on TV, she probably knows more about us then we do and you bet against her?"

Dean didn't answer and just parked the car. I heard Sam mutter 'idiot' underneath his breath when he got out. I just laughed and followed them into the room. Dean was packing a bag full of weapons that they could use against a spirit. I sighed. "None of that is going to do you any good. Do you have any brass knives?"

Both Sam and Dean looked at me like I was crazy. "Nooooooooo" They replied in unison.

"Whatever." I replied sitting down and turning Sam's computer on. "See you soon."

"Bye" They replied and walked out the door.

* * *

"Thanks Ellen. See you soon." I hung up the phone and walked out the diner door. Ellen had just confirmed that Sam and Dean called her and didn't have a car. Which also meant that Dean knows its not an ordinary spirit. I grinned and got into the car I had hotwired earlier that morning. _The first hunt I'm on and already I'm saving their asses. _


	5. Everybody Loves a Clown Part 3

A Very Supernatural Road trip Chapter 5 

_Dean/Sam_

"So what did Ellen say?" Dean asked Sam. They had ditched Bobby's van a while back and were walking to the carnival. They had an argument over there father a few minutes ago and Sam decided to call Ellen and see if she knew what the clown was.

Sam grinned at his older brother. "Her best guess is a rakshasa"

"Damn" Dean murmured looking at the long road ahead of them. "Are you sure?" He asked one more time.

"Yeah I'm sure." Sam replied laughing. "Sleeps on a bed of dead insects, you kill it with a brass knife and sleeps for 20 – 30 years."

Dean didn't seem to be paying attention. "I wonder if I could have beaten her in a fight."

Sam stopped walking and starred at Dean. "Fight?"

Now it was Dean's turn to stop walking, and choose his words carefully. If he said the wrong thing there was no where to run from Sam. "I told Adie that I didn't believe that she can fight, so she threatened to fight me at the motel and prove that she can come hunting with us."

To Dean's surprise Sam started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing" Sam replied. "It's just funny. When Sarah wanted to fight with us you told me to marry her and now that Adie wants to fight you're trying to keep her away from hunting. Why?"

Dean answered his question with a question. "Do you want her to hunt with us?'

Sam thought about it for a second. "No I'm not thrilled about it. But I would rather have her hunting where we can see her then sitting in a motel room surrounded by salt and finding ways to get into trouble."

"Even when she's not here you're on her side."

"So who do you think the rakshasa is?" Sam asked, knowing Dean was never going to answer the original question.

"Who d we know that's been at both carnivals?"

"Cooper. But we have to make damn sure it's him before we start stabbing him with knives." Sam answered.

"You're such a stickler for details Sammy." Dean replied smiling. "I'll deal with the knives and you see if Cooper has bed bugs."

* * *

I pulled up to Sam and Dean about thirty minutes after hanging up with Ellen. "Do you two boys need a lift? I can drive you over to the carnival …. for a price."

They looked at each other in shock then relaxed when they realized it was me.

"How did you find us?" Sam asked the same time dean asked. "What price?"

I started laughing, and answered Sam's question. "I called Ellen and asked her if you had called her about the hunt yet. I knew you would end up ditching the van."

Dean got into the passenger seat and Sam sat in the back. "Who's car is this?" Sam asked suspiciously.

I grinned at him through the mirror. "I don't know. I hotwired it last night."

The both of them started laughing. "That's our girl" Dean said.

Sam was shaking his head. "Not even a year with us and your already stealing cars."

"How did you even learn to hotwire a car?" Dean asked.

"You don't want to know." I replied.

Dean raised his eyebrows but didn't ask.

"So Ellen said that her best guess is a rakshasa" Sam told us from the back seat.

"Dude!" Dean yelled turning around to look at Sam. "She didn't have to know that now! We could have told her later."

"She would have figured it out when we started stabbing people with brass knives, and what are you going to do? Make her stay in the motel why you drive to the carnival in the car she stole?"

I started laughing. "He's right Dean. I won the bet, and you owe me fifty bucks."

"Don't worry you'll get your money."

"Uh huh" I replied. "So how do you plan on killing the clown?"

"Sam is going to make sure that it's Cooper and I'm going to get a knife."

"Where are you going to get the knife from? Cooper?"

"Yeah. Who else?"

"I don't know" I told him. "He gives me the creeps. I think he might be the rakshasa."

"We should listen to her Dean. She's been right about everything else." Sam spoke up.

"I'm right here you know."

"Sorry." Sam said before looking at Dean for an answer.

"Sam still needs to double check Cooper and if you're right….. well what do you want to do about it?"

I looked at him at the corner of my eyes, he was testing me. "Just come to the funhouse when you find out it's not Cooper."

"All right" Dean replied.

* * *

After parking the car the three of us split up. Sam went to check Mr. Cooper, while Dean looked for a brass knife. I decided to go into the funhouse and look for the organ pipes that I remembered Sam using to kill the clown in the show. A few minutes later Sam found me.

"Hey!" I called.

"Hey" he replied, walking towards me.

I tossed him one of the pipes and motioned for him to help me out with another one. They were hard to pull out. "Where's Dean?" I asked Sam when we got the second one out.

Dean answered for him by walking around the corner. "What are you doing?"

"Where keeping souvenirs so I remember my first hunt. What do you think were doing? These should be made of brass." I replied.

Dean looked like he was going to say something but Sam cut him off. "Where's the clown?"

"I don't know shouldn't we see his clothes walking around or something?" Dean replied a second before a knife came flying out of nowhere and pinned him to a wall. Three more came from the same direction, two of them pining Sam, and the other landing near Dean's arm.

I almost started to freak out but calmed down when Sam tossed me the brass pipe. "Where is it?" I asked, still a little scared. They didn't have any way knowing where it was either, but I still had to ask.

"I don't know!" Dean replied while reaching up and turning the switch on one of the pipes running across the ceiling. The room organ started to let out more steam.

"Behind you!" Sam yelled when the steam started to rise. I spun around and stabbed the rakshasa in the chest. A little bit of blood started to come out but it was still there. "Get it!" I stabbed it again and it finally disappeared. Dean and Sam finally pulled the knives out and walked over to me. "Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" I said, looking down at the rakshasa's left over clothes and the pipe. "I just hate funhouses."

"Come on, we should leave before anyone notices that the knife thrower is missing." Sam told us, while leading us to the car.

"So where to?" I asked while driving away from the carnival.

"Lets stop by Ellen's and see if Ash is done yet." Dean replied.

* * *

I parked the car and walked into Ellen's roadhouse. Jo saw me first.

"Hey."

"Hi, can I have a beer?" I asked her before sitting down at the bar.

"Sure, so how did the hunt go?" Jo asked while handing me a beer.

"Well, you wont see anymore killer clown headlines in the newspaper anymore."

Jo nodded her head and looked at he door behind me.

"What?" I asked and looked behind me. Sam and Dean had just walked into the bar, and had stopped in surprise. The place was filled with people cleaning guns and other weapons. I laughed. "Are you two going to stand there all day or what?" I told them. Dean just shook his head and walked over to the bar, Sam followed. Ellen saw them and came over, with two more beers.

"You guys did a hell of a job. John would be proud." She told us.

"Thanks" Sam replied. I just nodded my head and took another sip of beer. I never met John so there really was nothing for me to say.

"Uhhh…. Come on Adie lets go play some pool, over there, right now."

"What?" I asked looking at Sam. He was already standing up, and I didn't have any intention of leaving Dean with Jo.

"Just come on" He said and grabbed me by the arm, practically dragging me away from the bar. Jo watched us walk over to the pool table with an expression I couldn't read.

"Ow." I said with mock hurt, while rubbing my arm. "What was that for?"

"Just trying to give them there privacy." He replied setting up the table.

"Why?" I asked, grabbing two sticks.

Sam started laughing but instead of answering my question he asked one himself. "What's up with you and Jo? The first time you met you were glaring at each other and then five minutes later you were talking like you were old friends."

"Nothing." I replied. "Jo is all right, it's just annoying the way she hangs all over Dean."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "So she's annoying?"

"Are you sure you want to play pool on this table Sammy? Ash was sleeping on it a couple of days ago and God knows what else he does on it." I asked him, changing the subject, the same time Ash walked into the room.

"Where have you guys been? I've been waiting for ya." Ash announced to us.

"We were working a job Ash" I told him.

"What kind of job?" He asked me.

"Clowns." Sam replied for me.

"Clowns?" He asked in confusion. "What the – "

"You got something for us Ash?" Dean cut him of from across the room.

"Yeah" He replied. "Come here." Sam, Dean, and I walked towards him and sat down at the table.

"So did you find the demon?" Sam asked.

"It's nowhere around, at least nowhere I can find." Sam and Dean looked disappointed. "But if this fugly bastard raises his head I'll know."

"How?" I asked him.

Ash showed us his "computer". If you could call it that. It looked like it was homemade. "If the demon appears anywhere my rig will go off like a fire alarm." I was impressed he did a good job. I saw Dean start to reach for the keyboard, but Ash stopped him with a look. "I don't touch your stuff and you don't touch mine." Ash told him.

"Where did you learn to do all this?" Sam asked Ash.

"M.I.T, before I was bounced for fighting."

"M.I.T?" Sam asked, impressed.

"It's a school in Boston." Ash replied, looking offended at Sam's reaction.

"So you'll give us a call when the alarm goes off?" I asked Ash.

"Trust me I'll never lose your number."

I just rolled my eyes and got up to leave. "Thanks Ash." Before we could walk out the door Ellen stopped us. "If you guys need a place to stay I have a couple of beds out back."

"Thanks but no, there's something I've got to finish." Dean replied. Ellen nodded and we walked out of the bar.

* * *

"What are we going to do with this car?" Sam asked me when we were driving to Bobby's.

The question surprised me, I didn't really think about it. "I guess we just leave it at Bobby's."

"And you think he won't notice that we come back with a different car?"

"No, he'll notice but Bobby is a con man, this won't be the first stolen car at his junk yard."

"You say that like it's no big deal."

I shrugged. "I just walked out of a bar where half the people were cleaning guns, and the other half was talking about demons. Bobby having a stolen car is no big deal."

* * *

AN: Hey sorry this one is a little shorter but the next one should be longer. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! 


	6. Transition Chapter Filler

A Very Supernatural Road trip Chapter 6

After driving for a while we decided to stop at a motel and continue to Bobby's the next day. There was only one room available so I had to share it with Sam and Dean.

"I call the bed closest to the door" Dean said when we first walked in.

Me and Sam looked at each other and then at the bed. I sighed, and looked _up_ at Sam again. He was too tall to fit on the couch. "Just take the other bed; I'll sleep on the couch, _again_." I told him, remembering the first night I met them.

Sam shot me an apologetic look, and put his bags by the second bed. Dean was already lying on his bed and flipping through the channels. "What do you guys want to watch?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What else do you want to do?" Dean replied.

"I don't know, let's go out. To a club or a bar or something." They both looked at me in surprise.

"Didn't we just come from a bar?" Sam asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Ellen's roadhouse doesn't count, besides it was still daylight when we were there."

"All right." Dean said while turning off the T.V and starting to get up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, before he reached the door. "At least let me fix my makeup I just killed a clown a few hours ago."

Dean looked at me. "Fine hurry up."

I rolled my eyes and before running into the bathroom. I came out a few minutes later. The conversation in the room stopped when I walked in. "What?" I asked and turned towards the mirror. I hadn't really worn a lot of makeup when I was around them so I wasn't sure if they were just surprised or I messed up my face.

"Nothing you just look…." Dean didn't finish his sentence and continued to look at me.

"Nice." Sam finished for him.

"Nice?" I asked rolling my eyes. "How did you ever get a girlfriend Sammy?"

Dean started laughing. "I ask myself that question everyday." I just walked past them and out the door choosing not to remind Dean that he didn't finish sentence.

* * *

When we walked into the bar most of the women there were casting admiring glances at Sam and Dean. In the next second those same woman were sizing me up to see if I was a threat. I ignored them, the same thing use to happen to me, Lauren, and Nicki if we walked into a bar with John, Logan, or Michael.

"What'll you have?" The bartender asked.

"I'll have a beer." I told him. Sam and Dean asked for the same. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Sam and Dean checking out the girls while I checked out the guys. It wasn't a bad place; there were a couple of guys that could at least be labeled "cute". By the time I paid attention to Sam and Dean, Dean was already flirting with two girls. He was talking like he was on a TV show and could get the girls a role in his show. I rolled my eyes and turned to Sam. He was just sitting there, not talking to anyone. I leaned closer to him so he could hear me over the music. "Lighten up Sammy." I glanced at Dean and the two girls he was flirting with. They looked alike, sisters I guessed. "Dean's got two girls. Go make him share."

I got up and walked towards an empty pool table. I looked back at Sam; he was talking to one of the girls. I smiled. _Good for him._ I looked over at a group of guys playing darts. "Do you mind playing a game of pool?" I called over. They turned around and I blinked a couple of times. For a second I could have sworn that I was looking at Michael, John, and Logan, but after clearing my head I realized it wasn't them. They just had the same hair colors. One had black hair blue eyes and a contagious smile. The other two were blonds one had brown eyes the other had green.

"Sure." The black-haired-blur-eyed-one answered walking over to my table. His friends just looked at each other and shrugged before following him. "Where are you from?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What makes you think I'm not from around here?"

He grinned. "This is a small town. If you were from around here I would have recognized you."

"Really?" I replied watching his friend get ready to shot. "So are the two of you brothers?" I asked, referring to the two blonds.

"Cousins" They replied in unison.

"I'm Ron by the way." The one with blond hair and green eyes answered. "This is Luke." The other blond. "And that's David." The one with black hair and blue eyes.

I nodded. "I'm Cassidy."

Soon after the game ended Ron and Luke went to flirt with some other girls and I stayed talking to David. After a couple of drinks everything David said was funny, and he looked more and more like Michael. "Let's go over to my place." Michael was saying.

"Sure." I replied giggling. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was telling myself that something was wrong. The last time I saw Michael he was driving away in a car. _So then this guy must be … Not Michael. David. Shit I'm an idiot._ "I… I mean no." I tried to get up. "I've got to go."

David grabbed my arm. "Come on at least let me drive you home." _Drive me home my ass. _I thought. _I can't believe I let myself get drunk. I didn't even mean to talk to him this long. _

"No." I said one more time, getting ready to scream or hurt him if he didn't back off soon.

"You're in no condition to drive."

"She said no. Back off." I spun around to see who it was and everything started to spin. I almost fell but someone caught me. When my vision cleared I could tell that it was Sam who caught me. I looked towards David. He was staring at Dean.

"Who the hell are – " David never got to finish his sentence, Dean punched him in the face. I don't know if it was something in Dean's face or the added threat of Sam but David didn't say anything else. Sam and Dean walked me out of the bar glaring at everyone. The cool air outside helped me a little bit, but not much.

"**What the hell is the matter with you?"** Dean was yelling and I was starting to get a headache.

"You yelling in my face is what's wrong with me." I replied holding my head.

Dean looked like he was about to explode but Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Dean your only making it worse. We can yell at her tomorrow after we all get some sleep." Any hope I had of at least Sam not being mad at me died. There was nothing left to do so I walked to the car and sat in the backseat and waited for them. I actually started to giggle. The situation was so cliché, and Dean was acting so overdramatic, that I couldn't help it.

* * *

I woke up the next morning due to the radio playing loudly right next to my ear. I rolled over and put the pillow over my ear, my head was pounding. The events of the night before were slowly coming back to me, and I had to force myself to open my eyes.

"Aw. What's the matter baby? Do you have a headache?"

I ignored Dean, and walked straight into the bathroom. When I came out the room was empty. I sighed, and walked to the car. _This is going to be a long ride._

"So do you mind telling us what happened at the bar? Or is it too much for you?" Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm and we weren't even in the car for ten minutes.

"Look, Dean I'm thankful that you helped me out with that creep at the bar. But I could have handled it on my own, you overreacted."

I could hear Sam snort. "You were passed out before we got to the motel."

"Overreacted?" Dean stated.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my head, they were giving me another headache. "Your lucky you didn't start a bar fight."

"Because date rape is so much better."

I winced. I didn't realize that he heard _that_ much of the conversation. To make it worse they were right. I couldn't have handled it on my own. Not in the condition I was in, and the whole situation was my fault. I was acting like a teenager, getting drunk and then almost letting some guy take advantage of me. Maybe it's because they were right that I got so defensive.

"Fine, your right I'm in the wrong, and I owe you and Sam. But can you save the questioning for later? I'm not your sister, daughter, or girlfriend. I don't have to explain myself to you."

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I sounded like a bitch, and that I didn't really appreciate them. They could have put me in an insane asylum or simply ditched me when I first met them. They were the only people I could really talk to while I was still in the Supernatural Universe (I decided to call that the world that Sam and Dean lived in until I found what really happened.) and they did have a right to be worried and know what happened. The only problem was that I was too stubborn to take it back or apologize.

When we finally got to Bobby's Dean went straight to the Impala, not even saying anything to Bobby. Sam went to the room he shared with Dean. Bobby was standing on the front porch, with a surprised look on his face. "Do you have anything for headaches Bobby?"

Bobby snapped out of his gaze. "Sure darling." He replied before disappearing into the house. I followed him and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So what happened?" Bobby asked after I didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"With the car or the boys?" I asked trying to avoid the subject.

"Both."

I explained to Bobby why we showed up in a different car. He seemed surprised that I knew how to hotwire a car but he didn't seem to mind that we brought it here. "So the boys are mad at you because you stole a car?"

"No." I replied. "After the hunt we went to a bar and I got drunk this creep almost took advantage of me but Dean and Sam helped me out." I paused for a second; Bobby was looking at me like he still didn't see why Sam and Dean weren't really talking to me at the moment. "Then this morning when they asked me what happened I snapped at them and basically told them that they didn't mean anything to me and that I didn't need to tell them anything."

Bobby seemed to think about it. "What did happen? I've only known you for a few weeks but you don't seem like the type who gets drunk like that very often."

I looked at Bobby; he was looking at me like he was genuinely curious and worried. "Everything happened Bobby. I woke up one day and met the _actual characters from a_ _T.V show_. It was just so easy to talk to someone that I haven't seen on T.V and forget everything. It didn't help that the guy resembled one of my friends from back home either, I guess I just got carried away." I didn't even realize I felt that way until I said it.

Bobby must have seen the look on my face and was able to tell that I was going to be lost in my thoughts for a while, because he got up from the table and started to walk away. "Then why don't you tell the boys that?" He asked and disappeared own the hall.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and took the car managing not to run into Bobby, Sam, or Dean. I had decided the night before that I needed to do something _normal _and try to deal with everything. If I was going to continue hunting with Sam and Dean I needed to stop freaking out every time I missed my old friends or thought about how weird everything that happened to me was. I didn't really know what I wanted to do so I just kept driving.

Eventually I ended up at a mall. I spent the rest o the day there, just window shopping and watching people, think about how none of them knew that to me they were like extras on a T.V show. It made me think about a scene from Men in Black when they opened up a locker and there was a whole other world living in that one locker. I was laughing about that when I passed a video game store. They were having a sale on Play Station Portables. I grinned and walked in the store, it had been ages since I played video game but I decided it would be a good way to kill time on the road and I wouldn't need to borrow Sam's computer so much if I was able to go on the internet using a PSP. I walked out of the store about an hour later, with a new PSP and all the accessories and stuff I needed. I looked out side, it was already dark. I needed to get back to Bobby's before it got to dark and I got lost. For some reason spending the day at the mall made me feel better, like life went on and I could deal with everything.

* * *

I walked into Bobby's house in a good mood, humming Don't Fear the Reaper under my breath, and was immediately greeted by yelling.

"**Where were you?" "How can you just leave like that?"**

Right after the yelling I was crushed by two huge arms circling me. My eyes widened in shock considering the last time I saw Sam he wouldn't look at me. "I can't breathe." I managed to let out.

"Sorry." Sam said letting go of me. Then he seemed to remember that he was mad at me. "Where did you go? The last time you talk to us you say you don't need us and then the next day you take off without saying anything."

"You could have left a note or answered the phone." Bobby chimed in. "These two have been fidgeting all day."

I looked behind Bobby. Dean was leaning against the wall with an expression that said he didn't really care. "Sorry." I managed to say. I didn't think about it when I left. But leaving without saying anything wasn't a good idea. I held up the bag from the game store. "I was just at the mall …." Then I took my phone out of my pocket, it was dead and I didn't even realize it. "…. And my phone must have died." I heard Dean make a sound of disbelief before he turned around and walked out of the house. I narrowed my eyes. "We need to talk." I told Sam. He nodded and sat down on the couch. Bobby wasn't in the room. He left without me noticing. "Did Bobby tell you what I told him last night?"

"Yeah." Sam replied. "That's why we weren't sure if you ditched us or not. He said that you weren't mad at us but you were still freaked out."

"Good." I nodded, thankful that they understood that. "I'm sorry for snapping at you guys in the car. I was still a little freaked out and you two going all big-brother on me didn't help. I didn't mean what I said."

"So why did you leave?"

"I just wanted to be alone for a while; I didn't mean to freak you guys out. I can take care of myself." I smiled. "Despite what previous … situations might lead you to think." Sam laughed. "So no more freaking out if I leave?" I asked.

"Just leave a note." He told me and glanced at the bag at my feet. "What did you buy?"

"A PSP"

"You play video games?" Sam asked.

"Girls can't play video games?"

"No, I just didn't know that _you_ played video games."

Bobby walked into the room. "Good to see that you two are talking again. Have you seen the Chinese take out menu?"

Sam stood up. "No, but I'll help you look for it. I'm starving."

"Order me sweet and sour chicken if you find it."

"Okay." Sam answered.

I could hear Bobby rummaging through his stuff. "If we don't find it we can always order pizza."

I shook my head wondering if they ever cooked for themselves and walked to my room. Dean was still mad at me, but going to talk to him when he was still that angry wasn't going to help anybody so I went to my room so I could set up the PSP. When I was done the food still hadn't come so I went to look for Dean. He was big surprise, by the Impala.

"Did you want something?" He asked.

_No, I just came out to do some car shopping. _I bit my tongue, to keep myself from snapping at him, and decided to ask him a question instead. "Are you going to be mad at me forever?"

"What's there to be mad at? I'm not anything to you so why should you care anyway?"

I sighed. This was getting us nowhere. "I'm sorry all right. I screwed up and then when you helped me out I snapped at you for no reason."

"Your damn right you screwed up. I have enough to deal with and I don't need to watch over you to"

I don't know what I expected him to say but it wasn't that. "Can you blame me Dean? Am I not allowed to freak out? Should I act like nothing bothers me? Or is that something only you are allowed to do? If I'm that much of a problem to you let me know and I'll leave"

"Do you really want to leave that bad? You miss John, Logan, and Michael?"

That also caught me by surprise. I didn't ever mention my friends by name besides Logan that first night I thought that they were Jensen Ackels and Jared Padelecki. When we were yelling I had been walking closer to him without even realizing it. Now I stopped right in front of him "How do you know their names?"

"Do you remember anything after we brought you to the motel from the bar? You kept on calling me and Sam those names so it wasn't hard to figure out. Then the next day you leave without saying anything. What else am I supposed to think, besides that you wanna leave?"

I was about to start yelling again but I realized that if I did that me and Dean were going to be arguing all night. "I'm sorry for _everything_. Can we stop fighting? It's causing too much drama. I don't want to leave" I was tired of all the yelling that I was doing lately, and it was stressful enough without arguing with one of the Winchester brothers.

Dean must have noticed my expression because he calmed down. "All right all right. No more chick flick moments."

"How is this a chick flick moment? We were yelling at each other for the past couple of minutes. If this was a chick flick moment we would have started making out or something."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Well you are one of my fan girls so that can be arra - "

"Adie! The food is here." It was Sam.

Dean sighed. "Brilliant timing Sammy."

Sam stepped outside and saw us. "Are you two talking again?"

"Yeah Sam we are." I replied.

Dean put his arm around me and started walking towards the house. "How much longer till the Impala id one?"

"I need a little more then a week. I'm itching to go on another hunt. What about you?"

"Vampires."

"What?" We had just walked into Bobby's kitchen and everybody was looking at me.

"The next hunt is going to be about vampires."

Dean grinned. "Good something challenging."

Now everyone looked at Dean like he was weird. He was already stuffing food into his mouth. "What?" He asked mid-chew.

"Nothing." Sam and I replied at the same time.

Dean just shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

A/N This chapter was more of a filler then anything else ( a long filler but still...) anyway I'm not sure that I like it that much and I might change it. It depends on what you guys think. So let me know. 


	7. Bloodlust Part 1

A Very Supernatural Road trip Chapter 7 

It was a little over a week after the whole bar incident when Dean interrupted me. I was sitting on Bobby's front porch reading Interview with the Vampire by Anne Rice. I had spent the last week searching the internet for news of vampire signs and keeping busy around the house. Eventually my boredom led me to the library, where I spotted Interview with the Vampire and thought it was ironic that I would see one of my favorite vampire books when I was looking up information about a nest, and ended up borrowing it.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked his tone slightly annoyed.

I looked at him. "I'm reading a book Dean. You should try it once in a while."

He rolled his eyes and ignored my second comment. "I know your reading smartass. But why are you reading crap like that? Who knows how many people have been turned into vampires because they thought it was going to be like what they read or see on T.V."

I raised my eyebrows at his mini-speech. "It's just a book Dean, and I know what real vampires are like so you don't have to worry about me running off and looking for vampires in bars. Besides you didn't even know vampires existed until a little while ago."

Dean scowled at the fact I knew of his inexperience with vampires. "Come on I wanted to show you something."

"So you didn't come out here just to annoy me?"

Dean wasn't in the mood to argue. "Just come."

I sighed and got up, reluctant to leave my comfortable position. "So what do you want to show me?"

"Close your eyes and follow me."

"Because it's so easy to follow someone when you can't see them."

Dean just grabbed me by the shoulders and steered me toward the back of the house. I decided to amuse him and shut my eyes, but that didn't stop him from covering my eyes with his hand. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered, starting to get a little excited. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to show me.

"Okay." He replied and put his hand down.

I gasped. It was _the_ Impala. _Dean's_ Impala. Looking brand new. Seeing the car in person was so much cooler then on T.V, especially seeing how it looked after the crash. This was _Metallicar_ in real life.

Dean laughed at my expression. "I had a feeling you would like to see the car."

"She likes the car?" Sam walked outside.

"Yeah." Dean replied still laughing.

Sam saw my expression and started chuckling. "Do you wanna leave tonight or tomorrow?" Sam asked us both.

I shrugged. "We should leave tomorrow and spend one more night at Bobby's before living on the road."

"Fine with me." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

I laughed. It was always funny to see them do the Doublemint twins thing.

* * *

"Woo listen to her purr, have you ever heard anything so sweet?" We were driving in the Impala, music blaring from the speakers. 

"You know if you wanna get a room. Just let me know Dean, Adie and I will hang out somewhere else." Sam sort of laughed at his own joke and I started to giggle.

"Awwww don't listen to him baby, he doesn't understand us." Dean started to pat the steering wheel.

Sam huffed and I rolled my eyes. Dean really was to attached to the car. "Your in a good mood." Sam told Dean. I rolled my eyes again, it seemed like Sam was trying to get into an argument.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean asked his tone slightly annoyed.

"No reason." Sam replied, wisely, backing down.

"I got my car, and we have a case. Things are looking up."

"Do a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows always pu you in a good mood Dean?" I asked finally joining the conversation.

Dean looked at me through the rearview mirror grinning reminding me of the first night I met him. "If I get to kick some ass then it does." Dean glanced at Sam, who was holding the map. "How far to Red Lodge?"

"About another 300 miles."

"Good." Dean replied and sped faster on the empty highway.

* * *

We got to Red Lodge about 2 or 3 hours later and rented two rooms at a motel. 

"So what are we posing as today?" I asked. We were all in the room that Sam and Dean were sharing. Dean cleaning weapons, Sam on the computer, and me playing Ms. Pac man on the PSP.

"Reporters." Sam replied absent mindedly, still looking up some last minute info.

"Well since your wasting your time and I already know that it's vampires, can I pose has a reporter and one of you stay behind?" I didn't plan on staying in motels all the time.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "I'll stay behind and look up some more last minute info." Sam said going back to the computer.

"All right." I said and walked to my room to change.

* * *

Dean and I walked back to the motel so we could tell Sam what we learned from the "interview" at the police station, _absolutely nothing._

"World Weekly News, Dean?" I asked laughing. "You _read_ the newspaper and you get the name wrong?"

"It's not like he could have told us anything we didn't already know."

"Still Dean you didn't need to get us kicked out."

"You got kicked out of the police station?" Sam asked when we walked into the room.

"Yeah." I told him still laughing. "Dean is the only person that can get kicked out of a police station. He called the newspaper World Weekly News instead of Weekly World News."

Now Sam was laughing. "Wow Dean."

"Shut up. Did you find where the girls' body is."

"It's at Candler County Hospital."

* * *

We got into the hospital without a problem. No one looked at us twice. At least until Dean opened the door to the morgue. There was a man sitting at a desk. The three of us stood in the doorway awkwardly while I was trying to remember his name. 

"Joh-"

"Jeff." I cut Dean off.

Jeff stood up with a goofy smile on his face. "Hi."

"Dr.Gorkon needs to see you in his office." Dean spoke managing to look friendly and annoyed at the same time. I tried to keep myself from hitting him over the head. If he had just let me finish talking I would have come up with a better lie.

Jeff looked confused. "But Dr.Gorkon is on vacation."

Dean recovered quickly. "Well he's back and he's pissed and he's screaming for you man."

Jeff gave me one last nod and smile before running out of the room and into the hall. Sam quickly shut the door behind him.

"Hey those Satanist in Florida, they mark there victims right?" Dean asked, handing me and Sam gloves.

"Yeah reverse pentagram on the forehead." Sam answered and walked to where they kept the bodies.

"So much f'd up crap happens in Florida." Dean murmured.

I rolled my eyes and walked toward the boys, briefly wondering what happened in the sunshine state.

Dean looked at Sam. "All right open it."

"You open it."

"Wuss." Dean shrugged and brought the in over to the table. I smirked knowing Dean had no intention of doing more then that. My smile disappeared when Dean opened it and I saw the head.

"Well no pentagram."

"Nope." I managed to get out. I was starting to feel a little sick.

"Poor girl." Sam announced. I glanced at him, not sure if he was talking about me or the other girl.

"Maybe we should uh you know look in her mouth see if they stuffed anything down her throat. You know like Moth in Signs of the Lambs." Dean smiled and hit Sam on the shoulder. I glared at him. "Or see if there's any evidence of vampires."

Sam looked sick "Yeah here go head."

"Why don't you give it a shot Adie?" Dean asked me.

"No I'm good." I smiled at him. "This is for more experienced hunters."

Dean passed it back to Sam. "Looks like its up to you Sammy."

Sam didn't look thrilled. "What?"

"Put the lotion in the basket."

"Right yeah I'm the wuss huh?"

Dean's smile faded.

"Whatever."

Dean and I gave each other surprised looks but didn't say anything.

Sam sighed and put his fingers in the girl's mouth. I almost started to giggle nervously, wondering how many times Dean managed to make Sam do something with that trick.

"Someone get me a bucket." Sam's voice distracted me from my thoughts.

"Why? Did you find something?"

"No. I think I'm going to puke."

I rolled my eyes and Sam just kept on looking at me like he was actually expecting me to go find a bucket for him.

"Lift the lip up again." Dean suddenly talked.

"What? You want me to throw up. Is that it?"

"No. I think I saw something." Dean lifted up the lip himself and pressed down on her gums, a fang came down.

"Vampire fang." I announced. Suddenly it hit me. We weren't going to hunt vampires. We were going to deal with a vampire hunter. The only problem was that I couldn't remember _who_.

Dean and Sam looked at me. "Why would a vampire hunt another vampire?"

"I don't know." I replied. "But I don't think this is going to be a normal hunt."

Sam nodded. "Let's go find the nest.

* * *

We waited until night to check out one of the local bars. 

"How's it going?" Dean asked the bartender when we walked in.

"What'd you like to drink?" He didn't seem like he was in the mood for small talk.

"Beers." Dean told him.

"So where looking for some people." I handed the man a fifty.

"The people were looking for would have moved here about six months ago." Sam added.

"Yeah, real night owls, sleep all day party all night." Dean put in.

"The Parker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Drinkers, noisy. I had to eighty six them once or twice."

"Thanks."

When we were walking out I noticed that a man that was sitting at one of the tables when we walked in wasn't there anymore. His cigarette was still burning and his mug of beer was still half full. One glance at Sam and Dean told me that they noticed too. When we were outside Sam and Dean kept looking around for him. I stopped and pretended to look at a motorcycle that was parked in front of the bar. From the angle I was standing I could see the man hiding behind a car.

"He's following us." I whispered when I caught up to Sam and Dean.

Dean nodded and continued to look around while walking. We walked between two buildings and hid behind a fence. The man followed us between the buildings but stopped and looked around. He didn't see us behind the fence. Sam and Dean took the chance and came up from behind him and pinned him to the wall. I gasped when I got a close look at his face and I realized who he was and what it meant for me and the boys.

It was Gordon Walker.

* * *

AN : Sorry that it's been a while since I updated. I've been busy with school and stuff. I'm going to try to update again later tonight or tomorrow. After that I'm going to try to update every weekend or so. Thanks for all the reviews! Especially everyone that reviewed on the last chapter that I wasn't too sure about. Keep them coming! 


	8. Bloodlust Part 2

A Very Supernatural Road trip Chapter 8

AN: I'm s sorry I didn't get to update the day after I put chapter 7 up. I was going to update last weekend but my computer broke. I wanted to finish the episode "bloodlust" in this chapter but it was getting to long so I'll finish it next chapter. I promise to update sooner then last time! Remember to review and Enjoy! XD

Disclaimer: I only own Adie and her friends (her friends aren't even mentioned in the chapter but whatever……)

* * *

Recap:

"He's following us." I whispered when I caught up to Sam and Dean.

Dean nodded and continued to look around while walking. The three of us walked between two buildings and hid behind a fence. The man followed us between the buildings but stopped and looked around. He didn't see us behind the fence. Sam and Dean took the chance and came up from behind him and pinned him to the wall, Dean with a knife to the man's throat. I gasped when I got a close look at his face and I realized who he was and what it meant for me and the boys.

It was Gordon Walker.

* * *

Part of me wanted to hit him on the head and run like hell. The other part wanted to shoot him. But I didn't know exactly _why. _It was at times like then more then ever that I wondered why I couldn't remember as much of the show as I should have.

"Smile." Dean's angry voice distracted me.

"What?" Gordon asked.

"Show us those pearly whites."

"Oh for the love of – do you mind sticking that thing somewhere else? I'm not a vampire."

That caught Sam and Dean off guard. They looked at me to see if I knew anything about him. I just continued to glare at him. Gordon saying that he wasn't a vampire seemed ironic to me.

"Yeah that's right. I heard you guys in there." Gordon's voice took the boy's attention away from me, and I moved to the side so if Gordon tried to run I would be in his way.

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asked.

"How to kill them. Now seriously bro, that knifes making me itch."

The boys just glared at him, refusing to move. Gordon tried to move his arm and I grabbed it.

"Whoa easy there chachi." He tried to move his arm again but I kept it pinned to the wall.

"Left him lift up his lip Adie. We can't behead a man. Sam and I can take him if he's a vampire."

I doubted that Sam and Dean could take Gordon easily if he was a vampire, and Dean had a knife to the man's throat and he's telling me to let him move? But I let go of Gordon's arm anyway.

Gordon slowly lifted his arm and showed us his gums. No fangs.

"See, fangless. Happy?"

No, I wanted to answer but I decided against it. Sam and Dean let go of Gordon.

"Now, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam and -."

"Sam and Dean Winchester! I can't believe it." Suddenly Gordon was all smiles, and he started leading us to his car. He opened the car door and we had full view of his weapons collection.

"You know I met your old man once." Gordon paused. "I heard he passed. Sorry. It's big shoes, but from what I hear you guys fill em, great trackers, good in a tight spot." Now he looked at me. "I heard they were traveling with a new hunter, but I didn't catch your name."

Dean put his arm around me; suddenly remembering that Gordon cut him of hen Dean was introducing us. "This is a friend of ours, Adie."

"You can call me Cassidy." Sam and Dean gave me surprised looks and Gordon looked like he was going to say something, but before he could Dean asked him a question.

"How do you know so much about us?"

"Well word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

Sam and Dean traded another look of surprise. "No we don't actually."

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you."

There was an awkward silence for a moment and then Sam spoke up. "So ummm those two vampires were yours huh?"

"Yep." He looked proud. "Been here two weeks."

"Have you checked out the Parker farm yet?" Dean asked.

"It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks."

Dean seemed to be confused and irritated at the same time. "Where's the nest then?"

Gordon smiled. "I got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong it was a real pleasure meeting you. But I've been at this for over a year. I killed a fang in Austin and tracked the nest up here. I'll finish it."

"We could help." Dean offered.

"Thanks but I'm a go it alone type of guy."

I looked at Dean. "You see? Gordon can handle it." Dean still had his arm around me, and I put my arm around his waist and tried to pull him away, but he wasn't moving.

"Come on man I've been itching for a hunt."

"Sorry. But hey I hear there's a chupacabra two states over. Go knock yourselves out." I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

Gordon closed the door and started the car. "It was real good meeting you guys. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side." He drove away.

Dean looked at me and Sam. "We're following him."

* * *

At first Sam and I didn't want to go with Dean but the both of us didn't like Gordon either so in the end we ended going with Dean just to make sure nothing happened.

For a hunter Gordon was surprisingly easy to follow. We reached a mill on the outskirts of town. It was dark and foggy, the perfect setting for a scary movie.

When Gordon got to the mill he started to deliberately make noise to draw the vampire out. The vampire came out of a building and started looking around unknowingly walking towards the spot that Gordon was hiding in. I didn't like watching it. He looked human; it was worry that brought him out of the building.

During my musings of vampires Gordon came from behind the vampire with a weapon. Within a minute the vampire had Gordon underneath a saw and was in the process of beheading him.

Sam and Dean were there in an instant, not even bothering to see if the other was doing the same, and grabbed Gordon's legs and pulled him away from the saw just in time. Sam helped Gordon stand and Dean grabbed a weapon from the wall and went after the vampire. Dean got two good hits to the vampire's head before he pushed him to the spot Gordon was minutes before. Then he stabbed him in the chest and pulled the saw down on the vampire's head in one fluid motion, splattering blood all over his face. Throughout the fight Dean had a cold look in his eyes, the look of a killer, the blood only making him look worse.

I felt sick. I looked at Sam, he looked uncomfortable.

Gordon smiled. "So I guess I gotta buy you that drink."

After Gordon drove away, we walked towards the Impala in silence. Dean still looked like he had adrenaline coursing through him. "Do you mind if Sam drives?" I asked.

Dean looked at me like he didn't understand what I was saying, and then he nodded. "Sure." Dean sat in the back seat and I got into the passenger seat, Sam got into the drivers side and started to drive to the bar we were meeting Gordon at.

I looked at Dean through the car mirror, he still had blood all over his face. I sighed and opened the glove compartment and grabbed some napkins before handing them to him.

He stared at me blankly. "What?"

"You have blood all over your face Dean. I doubt that fifty bucks is enough to keep the bartender quiet if you walk back in looking like that."

"Oh." He replied and grabbed the napkin to clean his face.

* * *

We had been in the bar for only a couple of minutes when the waitress came and dropped off another round of beers.

Dean reached for some money but Gordon beat him to it. "No I got it."

"Come on." Dean complained.

Gordon held his finger up like he was talking to a little kid. "I insist."

I rolled my eyes for about the millionth time that night. The whole male bonding thing that Dean and Gordon were doing was getting on my nerves. Sam seemed to feel the same way.

Gordon toasted Dean. "Another one bites the dust."

"That's right." Dean added and drank.

Sam watched us with I liked to call his 'buzz kill' face.

"Dean." Gordon's laugh was somewhere between a chuckle and a giggle. "You gave that fang one hell of a haircut my friend. That was beautiful."

"Yeah." Dean finally noticed me and Sam's annoyed looks. "Are the two of you all right?"

I held up my beer like I was toasting him. "I'm great. What about you Sammy?"

"I'm fine." Sam replied looking anything but fine.

"Well lighten up a little Sammy." Gordon spoke to Sam.

"They're the only ones that get to call me that."

Gordon glanced at a now upset Dean before speaking. "Okay. No offense meant, just celebrating a job well done."

That just seemed to piss Sam off even more. "Well decapitations aren't my idea of a good time I guess."

Gordon looked like he had this argument before. "Come on man it's not like it was human."

"Technically they are human. Vampirism is a disease; they still remember everything before they turned. They're the same people."

Gordon shook his head like he was a five year old that didn't understand anything. "Vampires are evil, besides you gotta learn to have more fun with your job."

Dean snapped his fingers. "See that's what I've been trying to tell you guys. You two could learn a thing or two from this guy."

Sam and I looked at each other in disbelief. "Yeah I bet we could. Look I'm not going to bring you guys down. I'm just going to go back down to the motel."

Dean rubbed his head like he was getting a headache. "Sure?"

"Yeah." Sam replied and stood up. "Are you coming Adie?"

I looked at Sam and thought about it. Gordon and Dean had been getting on my nerves all night, and if I stayed with them I would probably end up getting upset and walking away anyway. "Sure."

"Hey." Dean called after us and tossed Sam the keys. "Remind me to get that buzz kill out of you later."

When we were walking away I could still hear Dean and Gordon's conversation.

"Something I said?" Gordon asked.

"No Sam just gets like that way sometimes. I don't know what Adie's problem is."

I scoffed when we were outside of the bar. "_They're_ the ones with the problem."

Sam looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I replied and walked towards the Impala.

Sam started to laugh. "How often do you talk to yourself?"

I looked at Sam in surprise while he started to drive. "I don't talk to myself."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Then what were you saying when we left the bar?"

"I was ……. thinking out loud."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes there's a difference." I replied automatically.

Sam shook his head chuckling, knowing that I would never give up. We were already at the motel and I smiled realizing that neither of us was in a bad mood anymore.

When we walked into the motel room I sat on the couch and started flipping through the channels. "The only movies they have to rent are Resident Evil and Mean Girls."

Sam put the keys to the Impala on a cactus figurine. "Resident Evil, but I want to call Ellen first and see if she knows anything about Gordon."

"She's only going to tell you what we already know, Gordon is a psycho."

"It can't hurt to call."

I shrugged and started reading my book, while Sam called Ellen.

"Hey Ellen, Sam Winchester……Yeah everything's fine I got a question……. Did you ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker? ... And? …...Well we ran into him on a job kinda working with him I guess……………I thought you said he was a good hunter? Ellen I ………Right ok." Sam hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"That Gordon is bad news. I'm going to grab a soda before we watch the movie, do you want anything?"

"Pepsi is fine," I told Sam before he walked out the door.

Right after Sam walked out the door I got the feeling that something was wrong, and then it hit me, _Sam is going to get kidnapped. _

I ran outside and found him by the soda machine. "Sam are you all right?"

He looked at me. "Yeah I'm fine. What's wrong?"

A sound like twigs breaking interrupted me before I could speak. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

Sam nodded and slowly started walking back to the room.

"Sam we need to get to the Impala and leave." My feeling that something was wrong got worse.

Sam picked up on my bad feeling and didn't ask questions. "The keys are in the motel room."

"Shit." I muttered underneath my breath and started to walk faster.

Sam opened the door to the room and was about to grab the keys to the Impala when a vampire came from behind him and tried to choke him. Sam got out of his hold and turned around and punched him.

I was about to help Sam out when another vampire grabbed my arm. "What do you think your doing?" I didn't answer. Instead I kicked him _hard_. He doubled over on the floor. It knew it wouldn't hold him of for long but at least he let go of me. I was about to go to Sam when I noticed that the vampire he was fighting with was getting up.

"Sa-." I tried to say but it was too late the vampire hit him on the back of the head. Before I could react something hit me on the head and everything went black.

* * *

When I started to wake up I could tell that I was in a car, but when I opened my eyes all I saw was blackness. I was about to freak out before I realized that I had some sort of bag over my head.

"Sam!" I yelled.

"Shut up." Someone else answered back.

I was going to do just the opposite when Sam answered me. "I'm right here."

"I said shut up!" I could tell from the voice that it was the vampire that I had kicked in the motel room. Instead of doing something to piss them off I kept quiet.

In a few minutes the car stopped and I heard the car doors slam and then the one next to me open. "Get out." On of the vampires told me before grabbing my arm and dragging me away. I was tied to a chair and then they took the hood off only to put a gag in my mouth. They did the same to Sam, and then they walked out of the room.

Sam and I looked at each other. He looked scared but I felt calm. During the ride here little things started to come back to me, and I knew that we weren't going to get hurt.

The vampire who fought with Sam came back into the room and started o bare his fangs and walk closer to Sam. I started to rock back and forth on the chair to bring attention to the other vampires in the house.

"Wait Eli." A woman walked in. and took the gag out of my mouth.

Elli tried to control himself and slowly his teeth looked normal again. The woman walked over to Sam and took the gag put. "We are not going to hurt you. We just need to talk."

Sam kept looking back and forth between me and the two vampires. "Talk? Okay but I might have a hard time paying attention to anything besides Eli's teeth."

"He won't hurt you either. You have my word." The woman answered.

Sam didn't look convinced. "Your word? Listen lady no offense but you're not the first vampire I've met."

She remained calm. "Were not like the others. We don't kill humans and we haven't for a long time."

"What is this, some kind of joke?" Sam asked.

"Notice you're still alive." She answered.

Sam thought about it and he couldn't think of anything to say. He glanced at me noticing my unusual silence. But I wasn't paying that much attention to him, I was studying the vampires, knowing it would be my only chance to see one up close without fighting.

"So you're responsible for the cattle mutilations?" I asked her.

"Yes, it's disgusting but it allows us to get by." She answered.

"Why?" Sam asked. He seemed to be over the shock and now he just looked curious.

"Survival." She started to pace like she had to remind herself why she chose to live the way shed did. "No deaths, no missing locals. It keeps people like the two of you from looking for people like us. We blend in."

"Why are we explaining ourselves to these killers?" Eli asked her, she was clearly the leader. "We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer. Tonight they murdered Comrade and they celebrated."

I raised my eyebrows and smirked. Comrade wasn't a very common name.

"That's enough Eli."

"Yeah Eli that's enough." Sam echoed her, and I started to laugh.

The leader looked at me. "We are leaving this town tonight."

"Why did you bring us here? Why are you talking to us?" Sam asked.

"No offense but you two aren't the first hunters I've met and I know that once you have the scent you'll follow us. No matter where we go hunters will find us."

"You want us to leave you alone."

"Yes." The leader answered me. "We're not hurting anyone."

"So you keep saying." Sam added." But give us one reason why we should believe you."

The leader leaned closer to Sam. "Fine." She smiled noticing how Sam was fidgeting. "Do you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to let you go."

She stepped away from Sam. "Let them go."

Sam looked panicked. Eli started to untie the ropes on Sam.

"Danny." The leader called. "Help Eli take the hunters back."

Danny, the vampire that told me to shut up in the car, walked in. He didn't look happy with letting us go but obeyed the woman anyway.

Before Danny forced me out the door I spoke to her. "Watch out for the first hunter that was looking for you first, Gordon Walker. He's not one of our friends and we can't control him."

She looked at me. "You're her aren't you? The one that he brought here to help his favorite."

I had no idea what she was talking about but she seemed to know something about how I ended up with Sam and Dean. At least if 'here' was what I thought it was. "What do you mean? Who brought me here? To help with what?"

She shook her head. "You'll find out eventually. Remember that we didn't hurt you."

Danny wasn't has ruff when he put the bag back over my head, like I was important, and this only made me even more confused. On the ride back to the hotel I tried to figure out what the vampires knew about me and how it was related to me ending up hunting with Sam and Dean.

* * *

_Dean/Gordon _

After spending what felt like hours in the bar Dean and Gordon went to Dean's hotel room to talk about the vampires.

When they walked in the room was empty. "Where's Sam and Cassidy?" Gordon asked.

Dean didn't think much of it. "The Impala's outside so there probably in Adie's room."

Gordon shrugged and sat down at the small table. "Do you have a map and some paper?"

"Yeah, it's in Adie's room hold on a sec I'll go get it."

Gordon nodded and Dean walked outside. He knocked on the door to Adie's room. There was no answer. "Adie! Sam!" There was still no answer, so he tried to look into the room through the window, but the lights were off.

"Damn it." Dean muttered. He didn't know what to think and he had a weird feeling in his chest but he couldn't name it. He walked back into the room he shared with Sam.

Gordon looked up when Dean walked in. "What's up? Did she have it?"

"What? No, they're not there. I'll go get a map from the front desk." Dean walked out before Gordon could say anything.

He came back a few minutes later with a map and he grabbed some paper from Sam's bag.

Gordon was talking to Dean who was only half listening. "…… I've searched about half the farms already but nothing yet. They're covering their tracks."

"I guess we half to search the other half then." Dean answered. Gordon looked like he was going to say something but Dean spoke looking at his watch. "What time is it? Where are Sam and Adie?" Dean looked out the window.

"Well like you said before, the car is still parked outside, and there's not much to do around here. Maybe they're still at the motel and they just don't want to be found."

"They are not at the motel." Dean answered immediately

Gordon raised his eyebrows in surprise but before he could say anything the door started to open.

* * *

Eli and Danny let us out of the car in the motel parking lot. If anyone thought that it was strange seeing two people dropped off at a motel in the middle of the night with bags over their heads, they didn't say anything.

I waited until the car drove away before speaking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm about as good as anyone who's just been kidnapped by vampires can expect to be."

Sam laughed and we walked back to the motel. I opened the door and stopped in surprise. Dean and Gordon were sitting at the small table by the window.

"Where've you been?" Dean asked.

I scowled. After being kidnapped and practically threatened by vampires I was in no mood to deal with over protective Dean. "Can I talk to you outside?"

Dean turned back around to look at Gordon. "Do you mind chilling out here for a couple of minutes?"

Gordon shook his head no and Dean followed me and Sam outside.

"Where were you guys? Why were you gone so long?" Dean asked once the door was closed and we started walking, though I had no idea where we were headed.

"Will you let us talk?" I asked in response.

Dean looked like he was going to say something but Sam spoke before he got the chance. "We were at the nest Dean."

Dean's eyes grew wide in shock. "You found the nest? How'd you get out? How many fangs did you kill?"

Sam and I looked at each other before answering at the same time. "None."

Dean's eyes got even bigger. "None? So you found the nest and came back for some help from me and Gordon? Why couldn't you tell him too?"

"Well we didn't find the nest exactly. The vampires found us." I paused to look at Sam, he nodded. "We think that we should call he hunt off."

"Why?"

"They're not like other vampires, they don't kill people." I answered.

"And you believe that? Then how do they stay alive or undead or whatever the hell they are?" Dean asked us.

"The cattle mutilations."

"And I bet that if they told you that they were one of the characters from the books you like to read you would believe them too."

"Seeing as characters that I thought were fictional are actually real and talking to me right now, yes I would believe them." That didn't apply to the characters in the book Dean saw me reading at Bobby's because of differences in the vampires, but I didn't want Dean to know that.

"Then where's the nest?" Dean asked.

"We were blindfolded Dean we couldn't see anything." Sam answered for me.

"You gotta know something."

Sam sighed. "We went over the bridge outside of town. But I don't think we should go after them."

"You believe them to?"

Sam opened up his arms to show Dean that he was unhurt. "_We were kidnapped by vampires and they let us go_, Dean. Isn't that enough?"

"No it's not. I don't know why they let you go and I don't really care. We find them and we waste them." Dean started to walk away and Sam I followed him.

"Why?" I asked.

"What part of vampires don't the two of you understand? We find something supernatural we kill it. End of story, that's our job."

"No it isn't. Our job is hunting evil, and if these things aren't evil then we don't have to kill them." Sam told Dean.

"Gordon has been hunting these things for a year. They're evil."

Mentioning Gordon only made Sam angrier. "Gordon? You're taking his side?"

"That's right." Dean answered proud that he had an older hunter on his side.

Sam had a hunter on his side too. "Ellen says that Gordon is bad news."

"You called Ellen? And I'm supposed to listen to her? We don't know her. I'll go with Gordon."

"Right cause Gordon is such an old friend."

Dean looked like he wanted to drop the subject but Sam kept talking. "You don't think I can see what this is? He's a substitute for dad isn't he? A poor one."

Dean turned around and started to walk away. "Shut up Sam."

"He's not even close Dean. Not on his _best day_." Sam followed Dean.

I didn't like where the conversation was going. "Sam." I said in warning but he ignored me.

"You know what? You slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it cause I know how you feel Dean. Dad's dead and he left a hole that hurts so bad that you can't take it. But you can't fill that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory."

"Okay." Dean put a fake smile on and turned away.

A second later he punched Sam in the face.

I froze in shock. Sam and Dean looked at each other, Sam holding his eye, Dean waiting for Sam's reaction. "You hit me all you want it won't change anything."

Dean's eyes were even bigger then when we told him we found the nest, but he tried to hide his shock at what he did. "You don't want to tell me where the nest is. Fine, I'll find it myself."

Dean waited to see if Sam would say anything and then walked back into the motel room, avoiding looking at me.

I went to Sam and brushed the hair that was hanging in front of his eye. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Dean's just upset."

I rolled my eyes. "You think? Did he hit you often when you were kids?" I half joked.

"You're not serious are you?" Sam asked.

"Gordon's gone." Dean walked outside.

I took my hand away from Sam's head. "We have to stop him."

"Really Adie? Cause I say we lend a hand."

"Give us the benefit of the doubt for once Dean." I told him.

"We'll see." He looked at Sam. "Give me the keys."

"Shit." I muttered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Gordon took the keys."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

I rolled my eyes. "How do you think? It was on the show but the little scene you two had outside distracted me."

"Great now we have to hotwire the car."


	9. AN

I'm really sorry for the false update but I wanted to apologize for my long absence

I'm really sorry for the false update but I wanted to apologize for my long absence. Originally I was gone because my grades went down in math. When I _finally_ got my grades up I had to start studying for my AP World exam and now I have finals _and_ regents coming up. So I won't be able to update till after June 18. Once again I'm really really sorry that I've been gone for so long! Once school ends I should update regularly again. Thanks for your patience! I promise to update soon, if you ever want to know why I'm not updating check out my profile. I'll start putting news up for how much I've written of the next chapter and/or why I haven't updated.

Daughter-of-the-Moon-7


	10. Bloodlust Part 3

**Please read AN at bottom**

* * *

**Previously:** "Gordon's gone." Dean walked outside.

I took my hand away from Sam's head. "We have to stop him."

"Really Adie? Cause I say we lend a hand."

"Give us the benefit of the doubt for once Dean." I told him.

"We'll see." He looked at Sam. "Give me the keys."

"Shit." I muttered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Gordon took the keys."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

I rolled my eyes. "How do you think? It was on the show but the little scene you two had outside distracted me."

"Great now we have to hotwire the car."

* * *

Dean complained as he hotwired the car. Sam sat in the front looking at the map, and I was in the back just waiting to leave.

When Dean finally started the car he looked uncomfortable but just went on with doing the job. "Do you have anything else besides the bridge?" He asked Sam.

Sam was still looking at the map and wasn't really paying attention. "The bridge is four and a half minutes from the farm."

"How do you know?" Dean looked skeptical.

Sam finally looked up from the map. "I counted." He said in a 'duh' tone and went back to looking at the map.

Dean's look changed from skeptical to impressed and I smirked, he should have trusted us over Gordon. Dean noticed my look but I just pretend not to notice and continued to look out the window.

Sam was giving Dean directions and by the time he finished Dean had a small smile on his face.

Dean's form of an apology was, "You're good, a monster pain in the ass but you're good."

My smirk turned into a smile, Dean and Sam weren't going to argue and after everything with Gordon we would be alright. At least that's hat I hoped.

* * *

_Lenore/Eli_

Lenore was packing when Eli came carrying a box that was supposed to be in a truck. She hoped that ignoring what was obviously on his mind would stop him from saying it, but it didn't.

He came in and immediately put the box on the table. "We can't leave like this."

Eli walked forward and grabbed her arms. "Lenore, we need to stay and fight."

Lenore refused to listen, they had this argument already. "They were my friends to Eli."

"I'm not talking about that. This is self defense, kill or be killed."

"Killing those four wouldn't solve anything, were outnumbered." She grabbed his shirt and made him look at her. "This is all we can do. Try and reason - "

"You can't reason with these people! If there gonna kill us all anyway we should at least take a few of them with us!"

Lenore wondered if he would ever understand what she was trying to tell him. "I'm not giving up hope. If we can change they can change."

Eli still looked like he wanted to kill someone and Lenore sighed. "Hunters or no it would be for our benefit to help keep at least two of them alive."

Finally the hostility on his face changed to confusion. "What good can hunters do us?"

"I suspect that the two we captured are…special."

Eli leaned against the table and looked thoughtful. "Is that why you called the girl 'The one that he brought here to help his favorite'?"

Lenore nodded. "Yes. I have a feeling _his _plans are not going to go as he wants, and the girl and the man with are will be the reason why."

That was enough of an explanation for now. "Go get the others from town, were leaving before sunset."

After Eli left Lenore got up and started to pack the boxes into the truck. Just as she closed the door someone grabbed her from behind. He had a knife dipped in blood.

Lenore struggled but it was no use, he stabbed her in the chest, and it _hurt._

"Dead man's blood bitch." Gordon unknowingly explained.

* * *

By the time Dean pulled up to the old house my good feeling was gone. Whatever Gordon was doing couldn't be good.

Sam and Dean didn't look to comfortable either and the three of us walked to the house in silence. We walked into what was once a dinning room and stopped.

The vampire that let me and Sam go was in a chair, Gordon cutting her with a knife dipped in what must have been dead man's blood.

It made me sick. I hated monsters that looked human, you felt emotions for them.

Gordon _smiled_ when he saw us, making me feel worse. "What are you doing Gordon?" Dean asked, as if hoping what he was seeing wasn't what it looked like.

Gordon was matter of fact about it. "Just poisoning Lenore here with dead man's blood. Wanna help?"

Dean gave me and Sam a look as if to say 'he's crazy' before speaking. "Look man – "

Gordon cut him off. "Grab a knife. I was just about to start on the fingers." He cut Lenore on her arm and she tried to struggle.

Now Dean started to look sick. "Lets all just chill now."

"I'm completely chill." He smiled, _again. _

"Put the knife down Gordon." I tried to walk forward but Dean stopped me.

"It looks like your girl here needs to chill."

Sam held his hand up in surrender. "Just step away from her all right?"

Gordon looked thoughtful and he put the knife down before walking to his bag. "Your right, this bitch'll never talk." He picked up a wicked looking dagger and looked at us. "Don't worry I just sharpened it so it's completely humane."

I couldn't take it anymore, just standing there while someone was being tortured. I walked towards Gordon before Dean or Sam could try to stop me. "Let her go."

Gordon pointed the knife at my chest and changed his tone from sarcastic to openly hostile. "I'm not gonna do anything."

I could just imagine Sam and Dean communicating with each other with only a look before I heard Sam speak. "Let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? Like I said 'no shades of gray.' " Gordon kept one eye on me so I wouldn't move.

Dean tried calming him down. "Yeah I hear ya, and I understand how you feel. The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die -"

Gordon started laughing. "That filthy fang didn't kill my sister it _turned _her, so I hunted her down and killed her _myself."_

"You did what?" Dean sounded shocked.

"She wasn't my sister anymore. I didn't even blink."

"So you knew about the cattle mutilations, you just didn't care."

"Care about what? A bunch of fangs playing nice? It's only a matter of time before they kill again." As Gordon was talking I started walking forward and he subconsciously moved back.

Or so I thought. Gordon grabbed my arm at put the dagger to my throat. On instinct I was able to grab his wrist and stop him from cutting me, but he was _strong _and I was _scared. _Despite the fighting I was able to do I wasn't trained as a hunter and I promised myself at that moment that I would have Sam and Dean train me once we were rid of Gordon.

"I'll prove it to you." Gordon walked us closer to Lenore and Dean already had his gun drawn. Sam didn't have a gun on him and grabbed one of Gordon's knives lying on the table."

"Relax, if I wanted to kill her she'd already be on the floor. Just make an observation." He held my arm over Lenore's mouth and cut my arm.

Blood dripped from the cut onto her face and she convulsed when it hit her.

When she vamped out I tried to get out of Gordon's hold but he was too strong. "Hey!" Dean called, still hesitant to shot him when Gordon had the dagger so close to my neck.

Gordon ignored him. "Still wanna save her? Look at her, bloodthirsty."

When Gordon said 'bloodthirsty' Lenore seemed to gain control and her face looked human again. She closed her eyes and kept repeating "No."

"Do you hear that Gordon?" He looked shocked before slowly letting go of me.

"Get her out of here." I started untying the ropes on her wrist and helped Sam carry her out.

We brought her to the Impala. "Where's the rest of you're nest?" Sam asked as he got into the drivers seat.

"There probably at a bar in town." Sam nodded and started to drive.

We were all silent before Lenore spoke. "You two may not know it yet but there's going to be trouble ahead."

Sam and I looked at each other before I asked "What do you mean?"

She was still weak and coughed before answering. "Demons and monsters like me all have bars just like you hunters do and we talk. If what I heard is true and my guess is right, you two are different, connected to a demon."

Sam's eyes grew big but I wasn't that shocked, I obviously wasn't normal if I was in a different dimension.

"How?" Sam asked her.

But she didn't answer she just coughed and closed her eyes.

Sam pulled up to the bar and I got out to go find the vampires. I saw Danny and Eli with a group of vampires and walked over to them. Danny gave me a dirty look but Eli studied me. "What do you want?"

"Lenores in the car."

Danny and some of the vampires stood up as if to fight me but Eli put a hand on Danny's shoulder to stop them. "Well? Do I let them kill you or no?"

"We saved her from the other hunter. You should be grateful." I turned around and walked out not bothering to see if they were following, I knew they would.

When I reached the Impala Sam was taking her out, and he handed her to a worried looking Eli. "Thank you." He said before walking away.

"Wait." Lenore called.

She took a crumpled peace of paper from her pocket and handed it to me. "If you ever need us just call."

I took it, unsure how to feel about it. "Thanks."

Lenore nodded and rested her head against Eli, letting him carry her to a nearby car. The other vampires were all getting into other vehicles.

"This was weird even by your standards Sammy." I said trying to lighten the mood.

He cracked a small smile and we got back into the Impala to pick up Dean.

* * *

By the time we got back to the abandoned house the sun was up. We walked inside to see Gordon tied to a chair. Both Dean and Gordon looked like they got into a fight.

Sam smirked. "Did we miss anything?"

"Eh a little." Dean shrugged. "Did the vamps get away?"

"Yeah." I looked at Gordon. "All of them."

He just looked straight ahead, a murderous look in his eye. I smiled.

"How you doin Gordy?" I asked. "Gotta tinkle yet?" No answer.

"Alright." Dean sighed overdramatically. "We'll call the cops in a few days, have them come and untie you." He stuck the dagger in the table as a silent warning of the weapons the cops would find.

"You ready to go?" I asked, we had been out all night and I desperately wanted a shower.

"Not yet." Dean looked at Gordon. "I guess this is goodbye."

He turned as if to walk away but then punched Gordon in the face, just like he did to Sam, making me and Sam laugh.

"Okay I'm good now. We can go." Dean started to walk away.

Sam and I looked at each other, shaking our heads and grinning, before following him outside.

When we were outside of the house Dean stopped Sam and held up his fist. "Clock me one."

"What?" Sam asked.

I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

"Come on I hit you, you hit me."

Sam still looked shocked. "No."

Dean started to look exasperated. "Lets go you get a freebie."

Sam scoffed and started to walk back to the Impala. "You look like you just went 12 rounds with a block of cement Dean…I'll take a rain check."

I laughed but Dean started to look serious. "I wish we never took this job, it screwed everything up."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well." Dean looked at Sam. "Think about all the hunts me and Sam have been on. The way we were raised, what if we killed something that didn't deserve to be killed?"

"Dean the way mom died, Dad did the best he could."

"Yeah but the way dad raised us to hate those things. I hate them, I enjoyed killing the vampire at the mill and I was gonna kill Lenore and the rest of them."

"But you didn't kill Lenore Dean. That's what matters."

"Yeah." Dean sounded like he might cry. "You two are still pains in the ass."

I grinned; heavens forbid Dean should have a chick flick moment.

"What do you think Adie? Does this mean we have to stick around?"

I pretended to think about it before shrugging. "Sure. Why not?"

Dean chuckled. "Thanks."

"No problem." "Anytime."

Dean started the car and we drove away to the sound of Metallica.

* * *

**AN**: So what do you think? It's been a while since I wrote for this story so I'm not sure how I did. Can you guys **review** for me and let me know? It'll make me write the next chapter faster. : ) Especially people that have the story favorited and/or on alert! I want to know if you guys are still reading!

I know it's been forever since I last wrote and I'm really sorry but I had writers block for a while and junior year in high school is very busy. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write the next chapter but I have a lot of new ideas for the story so I **will** be working on it, even if I can't post write away.

**One of those ideas is a pairing for Sammy.** I have a **poll up on my profile** for you to vote on what show/book you want the girl to be from (it's going to be a girl from a crossover or a girl from Supernatural) Then after a while I'll close that poll and put a new poll up with the girls from whatever book/show that wins. Your going to be able to vote twice on both polls.

Remember to vote so I can write the next chapters!

Thanks for reading!

~Daughter of the Moon 7~

P.S Just wondering, does anyone else love Castiel? Cause I do lol : )


	11. Poll and a Preview

This is just a preview of the next chapter and an important AN. Please read it!

IMPORTANT AN: Thanks for the reviews **winchesterxgirl **and **rosecoloredskies **! Keep them coming! And thanks for all the story alerts/favorites from everybody. : )

But only _**two **_people have voted on the poll and I know a lot more of you have read the last chapter then that. Plus it's a tie so I can't just close it. I can't really write anymore then this preview if I don't know which book/show the new characters are coming from.

Just click on the _Daughter of the Moon 7 _at the top of the story and the poll will be at the top of my profile. Thanks. Remember you can vote for two categories!

Now here's a **preview **of the next chapter!

* * *

Preview:

It was about a day after we left Gordon tied up when Dean stopped at a diner in the middle of nowhere. I don't think Dean had noticed, but Sam was acting strange. He was more silent then usual, and kept staring out the window, not one argument or sarcastic comment from either of them, and we were in the car for _hours._

That was why when Dean stopped at diner, I went straight inside with Sam instead of stretching my legs outside while Dean checked on the 'weird noise' he heard while driving.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat down across the table from Sam and grabbed a menu. He didn't answer so I sighed and slapped the menu down on the table. "Earth to Sammy!"

"What?" Sam finally looked up and I rolled my eyes.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes again, it was a bad habit I had when around the brothers.

"You've been all sensitive and 'share your feelings' lately and now your holding stuff in?"

A waitress came up and asked us what we wanted to order. I rattled off Sam and Dean's usual favorite orders and chicken fingers for me, still looking at Sam waiting for him to answer.

Sam raised his eyebrows and I just stared at him. "I'm worried about what Lenore said. The two of us are connected to a _demon_ and the yellow eyed demon said he had plans for me and the 'children like me' before dad died."

"Oh." I took a sip of water. I had a sudden flashback of Sam and Dean visiting their mom's grave and Dean being suspicious of a grave near their mothers. I ignored it for now, I'd tell them later. "We should tell Dean about that."

Sam's face looked resigned. "He's not going to like that."

"Not like what?" Dean sat down next to Sam and looked at us suspiciously.

Sam and I looked at each other before I answered Dean. "Lenore told me and Sam something…interesting."

Dean looked even more suspicious, and even a little angry that we didn't tell him something. "How interesting?"

We didn't have to answer right away because the waitress came back with our food. After she left, Dean looked at me and Sam.

It was Sam's turn to explain. "When we were driving her to the rest of the nest, she told us that Adie and I are connected a demon."

"Well that's great, can you pass the ketchup Adie?"

"Don't be an ass Dean." Sam said.

"Why not? We just spent hours in a car, and you couldn't think of a time to tell me the two of you are connected to a Demon?"

Dean was yelling now and some of the people in the diner were looking at us. I smiled at them and looked at Dean. "Do you want to say that a little louder? I don't think the cooks heard you."

Dean just got up and walked outside. Sam followed and threw some money on the table muttering something that sounded like 'asshole' underneath his breath. I sighed and threw some of my food into a napkin before following the two of them outside, I wasn't going to be hungry just because Dean's new hobby seemed to be overreacting to everything.

When I walking to the Impala I could see Sam and Dean arguing but by the time I was in earshot they were both in the car. Dean drove away, Sam's jaw was clenched and he was looking away from Dean, if no one said anything soon Sam was probably going to explode.

"What?" I asked, Dean had said something and I wasn't paying attention.

"I _said,_ did she tell you anything else?"

"No. But she gave us her number."

"Did you learn to pick up vampire chicks in college?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam chuckled before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

"That's it?" I asked, slightly confused.

"What can we do? You two are probably connected to the yellow eyed demon, but we don't know where he is. So we hunt."

"But, what about…you….never mind." If Dean and Sam weren't going to make a big deal out of it right now neither was I.

* * *

We had been driving for about another two hours listening to AC/DC, when Sam finally spoke. "We should visit mom's grave."

"What?" Dean asked. I stayed silent; I had forgotten to tell them that I remembered they were going to go there.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"It's stupid. She doesn't even have a grave; there was no body after the fire. Her headstone is just a slab of granite paid for by her uncle, a man we never even met."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Her memory."

"We should go over to the Roadhouse; we haven't heard anything about the yellow eyed demon from Ash. We can see if he has any info on what Lenore told you two." Now Dean was just making excuses, a few hours ago he was fine with just taking jobs till we ran into something that had to do with the demon.

Sam was perfectly calm. "That's a great idea. Just drop me off at her grave and I'll hitch a ride to the Roadhouse and meet you there later."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah right. Stuck there making awkward small talk waiting for you to come. I don't think so."

"I'll go to the Roadhouse." Sam and Dean both looked at me, surprised.

"What?" I asked them. "You two can pay respects to your mom, and I can look for signs of the yellow eyed demon with Ellen and them."

Sam looked at me questioningly. He knew that Jo and I had a tolerate/bitch at each other relationship, and a day stuck with her at the roadhouse might end in violence.

"If you're sure." Dean said, he looked a little skeptical to.

I nodded my head. "I'm sure."

* * *

Review and vote!

~ Daughter of the Moon 7 ~


	12. Children Shouldnt Play With DeadThings 1

**AN (Please Read!!): **

1. Even though the chapter is called "Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things" this is going to mainly about Adie's time at the Roadhouse because I never really liked that episode lol. After this "episode" is done it will go back to following the episodes.

2..SUPERNATURAL WON THE POLL. lol So because there are so many minor characters in the show just **REVIEW** and** tell me which character from Supernatural you want for the Sam pairing**. Once I have a couple of different characters I'll put a poll up so you can vote. :)

3. Even though right now the Buffy/Angel category is in third place I kept getting ideas of characters from that universe kept popping into my head, so I'm going to add them to the story. That doesn't mean the poll doesn't count it just means some of the characters will be in the story.

Don't worry the story is still going to be mainly about Adie/Sam/Dean and you don't have to have watched the show to know what's going on. The chapters are still going to be named after episodes and everything. It wont be a problem if a another show wins the poll either.

4. Thanks for the all the reviews, alerts, and votes! I really appreciate them.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYERR OR ANGEL THE SERIES

* * *

FULL Chldren't Shouldn't Play With Dead Things Part 1:

It was about a day after we left Gordon tied up when Dean stopped at a diner in the middle of nowhere. I don't think Dean had noticed, but Sam was acting strange. He was more silent then usual, and kept staring out the window, not one argument or sarcastic comment from either of them, and we were in the car for _hours._

That was why when Dean stopped at diner, I went straight inside with Sam instead of stretching my legs outside while Dean checked on the 'weird noise' he heard while driving.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat down across the table from Sam and grabbed a menu. He didn't answer so I sighed and slapped the menu down on the table. "Earth to Sammy!"

"What?" Sam finally looked up and I rolled my eyes.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes again, it was a bad habit I had when around the brothers.

"You've been all sensitive and 'share your feelings' lately and now your holding stuff in?"

A waitress came up and asked us what we wanted to order. I rattled off Sam and Dean's usual favorite orders and chicken fingers for me, still looking at Sam waiting for him to answer.

Sam raised his eyebrows and I just stared at him. "I'm worried about what Lenore said. The two of us are connected to a _demon_ and the yellow eyed demon said he had plans for me and the 'children like me' before dad died."

"Oh." I took a sip of water. I had a sudden flashback of Sam and Dean visiting their mom's grave and Dean being suspicious of a grave near their mothers. I ignored it for now, I'd tell them later. "We should tell Dean about that."

Sam's face looked resigned. "He's not going to like that."

"Not like what?" Dean sat down next to Sam and looked at us suspiciously.

Sam and I looked at each other before I answered Dean. "Lenore told me and Sam something…interesting."

Dean looked even more suspicious, and even a little angry that we didn't tell him something. "How interesting?"

We didn't have to answer right away because the waitress came back with our food. After she left, Dean looked at me and Sam.

It was Sam's turn to explain. "When we were driving her to the rest of the nest, she told us that Adie and I are connected a demon."

"Well that's great, can you pass the ketchup Adie?"

"Don't be an ass Dean." Sam said.

"Why not? We just spent hours in a car, and you couldn't think of a time to tell me the two of you are connected to a Demon?"

Dean was yelling now and some of the people in the diner were looking at us. I smiled at them and looked at Dean. "Do you want to say that a little louder? I don't think the cooks heard you."

Dean just got up and walked outside. Sam followed and threw some money on the table muttering something that sounded like 'asshole' underneath his breath. I sighed and threw some of my food into a napkin before following the two of them outside, I wasn't going to be hungry just because Dean's new hobby seemed to be overreacting to everything.

When I walking to the Impala I could see Sam and Dean arguing but by the time I was in earshot they were both in the car. Dean drove away, Sam's jaw was clenched and he was looking away from Dean, if no one said anything soon Sam was probably going to explode.

"What?" I asked, Dean had said something and I wasn't paying attention.

"I _said,_ did she tell you anything else?"

"No. But she gave us her number."

"Did you learn to pick up vampire chicks in college?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam chuckled before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

"That's it?" I asked, slightly confused.

"What can we do? You two are probably connected to the yellow eyed demon, but we don't know where he is. So we hunt."

"But, what about…you….never mind." If Dean and Sam weren't going to make a big deal out of it right now neither was I.

* * *

We had been driving for about another two hours listening to AC/DC, when Sam finally spoke. "We should visit mom's grave."

"What?" Dean asked. I stayed silent; I had forgotten to tell them that I remembered they were going to go there.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"It's stupid. She doesn't even have a grave; there was no body after the fire. Her headstone is just a slab of granite paid for by her uncle, a man we never even met."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Her memory."

"We should go over to the Roadhouse; we haven't heard anything about the yellow eyed demon from Ash. We can see if he has any info on what Lenore told you two." Now Dean was just making excuses, a few hours ago he was fine with just taking jobs till we ran into something that had to do with the demon.

Sam was perfectly calm. "That's a great idea. Just drop me off at her grave and I'll hitch a ride to the Roadhouse and meet you there later."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah right. Stuck there making awkward small talk waiting for you to come. I don't think so."

"I'll go to the Roadhouse." Sam and Dean both looked at me, surprised.

"What?" I asked them. "You two can pay respects to your mom, and I can look for signs of the yellow eyed demon with Ellen and them."

Sam looked at me questioningly. He knew that Jo and I had a tolerate/bitch at each other relationship, and a day stuck with her at the roadhouse might end in violence.

"If you're sure." Dean said, he looked a little skeptical to.

I nodded my head. "I'm sure."

* * *

It wasn't long before Dean made it to the Roadhouse. I had called Ellen a few miles back and asked her if I could take her up on her offer of an extra bed. She didn't have a problem with it, as long as I made myself useful, which made me smile. Ellen was a mom deep down and she wouldn't let me sit around doing nothing when I could be doing something productive. Even Ash did some work.

Now that we were actually there it made me slightly nervous. Sure I volunteered for it, but Dean's earlier words were stuck in my head, and I hoped my stay would consist of more then awkward small talk.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of Sam and Dean talking.

"You should bring this to." Dean was filling a book bag with hunter gear; salt, guns, silver, and even a knife. The knife wasn't very special, which was just as well, I never really learned how to really use it in a fight.

"Have you had any other flashbacks?" Sam asked from where he leaning against the Impala watching Dean with an amused expression.

"Nope." I had told them in the car that I remembered them finding a case when visiting their mom's grave. That made them even more skeptical about why I wanted to go to the Roadhouse, I usually would jump at the chance to help, but I just shrugged them off. At least my warning about the case would save Dean from having to hear Sam's skepticism about it.

Finally Dean was done packing the book bag and I slugged it over my shoulder. Dean was looking at the Roadhouse like he wanted to go in but he seemed to change his mind.

I hugged Dean good bye. "Just relax when your on the hunt, no overreacting."

Dean let go of me and smirked as if to say he was making no promises.

I hugged Sam and we both told each other, "No fighting" at the same time.

We both looked at each other and started to laugh. I gave Sam my best 'innocent' look. "Who would I fight with?"

He just shook his head with amusement. "You know who."

Of course I knew who he was talking about, Jo. That didn't mean I couldn't mess with him.

Dean was looking at us much the same way he had in the diner, suspicious. "Who are you talking about?"

"Hmmm I wonder if Ellen could teach me how to be a bartender?" I called over my shoulder as I walked away with the book bag full of weapons and my duffel bag of clothes. I could hear Sam laughing and evading Dean's question. We both knew that if I walked into the Roadhouse and just started to bartend it would seem like I was trying to take Jo's place, which would just piss her off.

I felt weird knowing Sam and Dean wouldn't be at the Roadhouse with me. I hadn't been separated from them since I 'appeared', at least not for more then a few hours. Now I felt exposed, alone. I almost turned back around and told them to forget it. I would tell Ellen that I decided to go on the hunt, but I didn't, that would just lead to more questions.

The truth was I didn't really like going to cemeteries. It wasn't so much the cemeteries as it was mourning the loved one. I felt uncomfortable around people when they were mourning someone I didn't know, it was personal, and I never knew what to say. So staying at the Roadhouse was a better alternative, the hole in my gut from the absence of Sam and Dean was just an unsuspected consequence.

When I walked in to the Roadhouse it was instantly cooler then the hot air outside. There were two people sitting at a table. A woman with auburn hair that looked a little older then me, and a middle aged man with glasses and dressed in tweed. I didn't pay much attention to them (even though a man wearing tweed in a place like the Roadhouse was surprising) and walked towards the bar where Ellen was cleaning.

"That's ridiculous!" I was surprised to hear the man speak with a British accent.

Ellen absentmindedly passed me a beer, and I took a sip. She was watching the couple at the table so I turned around to look at them.

"I'm not lowering the price any more then that Ripper. I have another buyer in Berlin that is willing to pay up front." The woman answered with a smirk. She too had a British accent and I was curious why they were at the Roadhouse.

The man tensed when she called him 'Ripper' and leaned forward talking lower. I couldn't hear the words clearly but his tone sounded threatening but I caught the words 'deal' 'moral values' and 'owe'.

She rolled her eyes when he said 'moral values' as if the concept was absurd, but by the time he stopped talking she handed him a package and walked out with a "I'll be seeing you around then Ellen?". I eyed her as she walked out and noticed her clothes were expensive, _very _expensive. My best friend Nicki would have killed for those clothes.

She hadn't even acknowledged me, but I wasn't sure if I was offended or glad. She looked like the type that couldn't say a sentence without adding some sort of insult.

Judging from the expression on Ellen's face, which went from annoyed when the woman spoke to her to mildly amused when she looked at the man still sitting at the table, my guess wasn't too far off.

The man got up from his seat at the table and without having to ask Ellen gave him a shot of whiskey. He drank it in one gulp after muttering "bloody bint"

"Is a _book_ really worth dealing with that _thing_?" Ellen asked the man.

I assumed that 'that thing' was the woman.

"This one is. It's original from the 15th century – "

I cut him off before he could start what sounded like was going to be a boring speech. "Who was that?"

"That heartless woman was Bella Talbolt." The man didn't miss a beat, as if he was used to being interrupted from making speeches.

When I just looked at him blankly the man continued. "She's a thief that deals in the supernatural; and she's soddin' rich because of it."

I nodded my head. "Well, she seemed charming."

The man snorted into his cup.

Ellen smiled. "Adie this is Rupert Giles. Rupert this is Cassidy."

"How could I forget my manners?" Rupert offered me his hand.

I shook it and smiled at him. I liked him, he had a good aura about him plus he looked like he was an amusing drunk. "You can call me Adie."

"Adies traveling with the Winchester boys."

"Good man their father." Rupert raised his shot glass and drank it after announcing, "To John Winchester." His words were slightly slurred now.

I raised my eyebrows. I didn't' recognize the man from what I remembered of the show. "You knew John Winchester?"

"It's a long story that's better told when he's sober." Ellen noticed my bags. "You can put those out back. Down the hallway and use the second door to the left." Rupert was mumbling something as he poured himself more whiskey.

"Thanks." I replied and followed her directions. The room was a decent size with a full sized bed a dresser with a mirror and an old TV. The furniture was a little old fashioned but I liked it.

I put my stuff down made sure my phone was on volume so that I would hear it if Dean or Sam called and walked back to the bar.

Just as I walked out from the hallway the front door opened and a blond walked in. She looked shocked to see me and I smirked, Ellen must not have told her I was coming.

"Hey Jo."

* * *

I'm just going to end it here for now lol. I promise more will happen in the next chapter and it will be more interesting. And see? Only a little bit of Buffy/Angel characters, there going to be added little by little and won't be in every chapter.

**Reviews are my motivation! : )**


	13. Children Shouldn't Play With DeadThings2

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to_maron77121 , wincesterxgirl, _and_ Supernatural Chick 1982_ for reviewing. Sorry I didn't thank you guys' last chapter I was rushing when I uploaded it.

It would be great to know what you guys think about adding the Buffy/Angel characters.(not that there's a lot in this chapter) Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Just want the boys back in the story already?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Adie.

* * *

**Previously**: I put my stuff down made sure my phone was on volume so that I would hear it if Dean or Sam called and walked back to the bar.

Just as I walked out from the hallway the front door opened and a blond walked in. She looked shocked to see me and I smirked, Ellen must not have told her I was coming.

"Hey Jo."

* * *

**Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things Part 2**

After her shock Jo's eyes roamed around the Roadhouse and then looked at me in disappointment when she realized besides her mom and Rupert I was the only other person in the room.

"What happened? Did hunting get too hard for you?" Her tone implied that she wished that it was true.

I smirked again. "No. Just because you can't handle it, doesn't mean I can't."

Jo looked like she was about to say something, but then she saw the look her mom gave her and shut up. She also seemed to _really _notice Rupert. She walked over to him and I followed.

Rupert was still drunk and Ellen was trying to convince him to go lay down. He was protesting in slurred words that he was fine right where he was.

When Jo stood next to Rupert he looked shocked. "What are y-you doin here Buffy?" He then started snickering. "Buffy! What was Joyce thinking when she named you?"

I raised my eyebrows. _Who's Buffy?_

Jo sighed. "Hi Giles."

I was surprised that she called him by his last name, but it seemed to fit him better.

Ellen shook her head at Giles when he called Jo 'Buffy'. "Let's go Rupert."

Ellen and Jo both helped him to stand up and led him to another spare bedroom. I walked ahead and opened the door for them.

They unceremoniously dumped him on the bed and turned off the lights before walking back out.

We sat back down at the bar. "So who's Buffy?" I was curious and didn't feel like waiting for someone to volunteer to explain it to me.

Ellen and Jo gave each other that look that made it obvious they were communicating with each other without talking. I guess it was something all hunters developed if you survived long enough.

Finally Jo spoke. "Giles is Buffy's Watcher."

I raised my eyebrows. If anything she had just confused me more. Why did this Buffy person need to be watched?

"Have you ever heard of the Slayer?" Ellen asked me.

I shook my head no.

Jo sighed in apparent boredom and disappeared somewhere in the Roadhouse, leaving Ellen to explain to me. "Every generation a Slayer is born…"

* * *

It wasn't until _hours_ later that Ellen and I had finished talking. I had _a lot _of questions.

Apparently every generation a girl was born with 'abilities'. In other words she was really strong and could kick butt. Slayers specialized in killing vampires but they fought demons too.

That's where the questions started.

Vampires weren't particularly hard to hunt; they were already pretty much extinct because of non-super powered hunters. Why is there a special person that can kill them? Not to mention Slayers were ancient, and the vampire disease had only been around for a few hundred years.

That's when Ellen told me that there were _two _kinds of vampires: the kind that Lenore is and the kind that the Slayer fights. Lenore's kind has a whole row of sharp teeth when they show their true face, is killed by decapitation and sunlight, mates for life, and dead man's blood is poisonous to them.

The kind the Slayer kills have ridges on their face, fangs, and yellow eyes (that made me wonder if they any relation to the Yellow Eyed Demon and I stored that info away for later) when they showed their true face or 'vamped' as she called it. They could be killed/injured by fire, sunlight, crosses, holy water (another similarity to the YED I stored in my memory), decapitation, or a stake to the heart.

Even the _demons_ the Slayer fought were different. The kind I was used to were simply clouds of smoke that possessed people. The kind the Slayer fought were more like monsters. Other hunters fought them too but most, like John and the boys, dealt with the smoky kind.

There was a 'Watchers Council' in England that recorded Supernatural events and sent a Watcher (like Giles) to train the Slayer. The Council sounded like The Talamasca from Anne Rice novels which made me laugh slightly.

Buffy was this generation's Slayer, and one of the ones that have survived the longest, at least so far. Not all hunters knew about the Slayer, some hunters even kept it a secret: they were worried that the Slayer was a bit to 'supernatural' and hunters would try to hunt her.

My questions had been interrupted by Ellen's questions. She was curious about my knowledge of vampires. She wasn't surprised that I had hunted them after Sam's call about Gordon.

According to Ellen Gordon was a 'damn good hunter' but 'crazy as hell' and it would do me and the boys good to 'stay the hell away from him.'

I told her what Dean did to Gordon and how he 'accidentally' forgot about him and had called the cops a week later instead of only three days. Ellen had a good laugh about that, so did Jo. She had wandered back to us when I was telling the story of hunting the vampire nest, and said that she didn't like Gordon either, he had hit on her one too many times.

When I told them about the hunt I mentioned that Lenore's nest was 'vegetarian' and that we had let them go, so she could spread the word without actually naming me or the boys, but I left out the part about Sam and I being connected to a demon, there was some stuff you just didn't mention.

I was surprised when we finished talking that the sun was setting, when I had got to the Roadhouse it was still bright afternoon. Jo was already cleaning some of the tables getting ready for the arrival of hunters.

Just as I was about to walk outside my phone started ringing.

It was Sam. The ring tone was the song 'Runaway' by 3 Doors Down. I had mainly picked the song to annoy Dean, who absolutely _hated _the band and said they had nothing on _real _bands like AC/DC and Metallica. He even hated the name of the song; if I wanted a song named 'Runaway', why not at least use the Bon Jovi song 'Runaway'? Personally I thought that 3 Doors Down was okay but Dean's face whenever the song played was priceless so I kept it on my phone.

I flipped open the phone and said "What's up Sammy?" while continuing to walk outside so no one would over hear me.

"Hey Adie, how's it going at the Roadhouse?" He sounded bored.

"Its good actually." I sounded surprised even to myself. "Shouldn't you be helping Dean hunt?"

"Nah, he has it figured out by himself."

I laughed, if Sam was stuck knowing that the hunt was real from the beginning that didn't stop him from acting like he didn't want to be there. "What's wrong? Does the college remind you to much of Stanford?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

When I realized how _stupid _it was of me to remind Sam of that I started babbling. "I'm so sorry. What's wrong with me? You know I didn't mean to – "

Sam cut me off. "It's okay Adie."

I stopped babbling. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you didn't kill Jo did you?" I could imagine him smirking and it made me smile, he was fine.

"No! At least not yet." I heard him chuckle. "I've been around Ellen more then Jo."

Before Sam could answer me I heard rustling, like people were wrestling, and then all of a sudden Dean was on the phone. "Did Ash find any info?"

I frowned. "Hi Dean, it's nice to hear from you to."

"Hi – so did you find anything?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I haven't seen Ash all day." It wasn't till that moment that I realized it.

"What have you been doing all day?" He sounded annoyed, and I was finding it hard to remember why I missed him earlier.

Before I answered him there were more suspicious noises on the phone and then Sam was speaking. "Just ignore him, he's worried something happened at the Road house, a town near there was in the news and it sounded Supernatural."

Suddenly I was interested. "Really? What did the news say?"

Sam seemed to think twice about telling me the news. "Nothing, just forget about it."

_Like that was happening. _"You know I'm just going to look it up and find out anyway."

Sam sighed. "Will you wait for us before you start hunting on your own? You're not ready."

I could easily imagine Sam's puppy dog eyes and if that wasn't enough to make me say 'okay' I suddenly had a flashback of Gordon holding a knife to me and no way of getting out of his hold. "Alright."

There was a pause; I guessed Sam was getting over the shock of me not putting up a fight. "Okay, so you – "

"I'll call you back Sam." I hung up the phone cutting him off. From the corner of my eye I noticed an old beat up car with _something _in it. There was a blanket over it and it was moving.

I crept toward it slowly, not knowing if it was something Supernatural or just a common animal. It sounded like it was _snoring._

I threw the blanket off of the front seat, ready to attack or run.

Instead I just stared.

It was Ash.

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

Ash woke up startled, and apparently angry. "What's wrong with you? Can't you see when a man is working?"

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him. "Working on what?"

"The car." His tone implied that I had some sort of mental issue for not noticing on my own.

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "Have you found out anything about the Yellow Eyed Demon?" I decided to ask him then instead of asking later, just in case he was in a bad mood then to.

Ash hopped off the car and started gathering stuff from the trunk, tools. I thought I saw something move in the backseat but ignored it.

"I'm working on it."

I looked at him; I forgot that I had asked him a question. He was standing next to the car now; his posture seemed to say that he wanted to be alone. So I just nodded my head and went back inside.

There were a few hunters in the Roadhouse now. They were cleaning guns and talking in low voices.

I walked past them and over to Ellen who was at the bar.

"What's up with Ash?"

Ellen looked at me, surprised. "Did you find him by that car?"

I nodded a yes.

Ellen shrugged but I could tell she looked a little worried. "He's been stressed out lately. If he's not working on that car then he's on the laptop tracing that demon. It puts him in an even worse mood."

She wasn't accusing me (or the boys), just stating a fact, but it still made me feel bad. Apparently he was finding signs and they weren't good. I didn't know whether to be upset that he keeping information for us or scared that it was changing his normal laid back attitude.

I sat there for a while longer and ended up joining in some conversations.

There were some crazy stories about what hunters dealt with and how they got out of situations.

The most interesting was who some vampires posed to be, Lestat, Dracula, Edward Cullen. (The hunter that dealt with that vampire suspected the vamp had drunk from someone that was high and was able to convince him to walk into the daylight to prove he sparkled, needless to say there was a pretty sight, but it was caused by flames not sparkles.)

Ellen had looked slightly nervous when the subject of vampires came up, I wasn't able to tell if it was because she knew about what me and the boys did to Gordon or something else.

She quickly changed the subject to the new alias that they were creating. One woman got away with the name 'Mary Sue' and a man with the name 'Sirius Black'.

Those stories caused even more laughter then the demise of Edward Cullen did.

Eventually Jo came back from wherever she had disappeared from and took over handing out drinks and cleaning the tables.

As I walked towards the living area of the Roadhouse I saw Ash hustling some hunters out of their cash, and smirked. He saw my look and winked.

Once I was safely inside my temporary room I took out my laptop and started to look for information on any nearby towns.

It wasn't long before I found a few articles on a few disappearances and weird occurrences at a night club at the town over. People were claiming that the place was haunted, and the club was becoming more popular then ever because of the rumors.

I sent the links to the article to an email to myself on my phone and started packing a bag for a hunt. It was nothing extravagant, just some rock salt a gun and a few weapons and protection charms.

After making sure I had everything I listened at the door, there was still some noise form the bar but it wasn't as loud as before, just enough cover to not be heard going out the back door.

The last thing I needed was for Ellen to catch me and make a scene about letting someone more experienced go instead.

I laughed to myself at that thought; Ellen made me feel like a teenager sneaking out of the house to go to a party, which in a way I was.

I breathed in the cool night air once I was outside and started searching for a certain British person's car. (When Giles had been at the bar he left his keys and I found them, forgetting to give them back.) I made a promise to not let anything happen to it.

Just as I was walking towards the group of parked cars I heard a door slam and I whirled around to see a guilty looking Jo holding what suspiciously looked like a bag with weapons.

"Where are you going?!"

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone I'm still alive lol.

Sorry about the long wait I've had a bad case of writers block lately, and as a result I feel iffy about this (transition) chapter.

Could you please please please **review** and tell me how it is? I wrote one half and didn't write the second till a while later so it might not flow right.

I promise there some actual action in the next chapter. (Which should be out soon.)

* * *

_Next time on __A Very Supernatural Road trip __………_

_What's going on with the Winchester boys? Will Jo and Adie make it outside the parking lot without killing each other, or worse, getting caught? If they do, will they work together? What's Ellen going to do if she finds out? What's the reason behind the disappearances at the night club?_

^ That's just there for a little fun lol. Review please.

Bye ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Everyone!

I'm incredibly sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I have good(ish) news! I've rewritten this story and the first part is already posted under the new title _Monster Dream_. Please go check it out and let me know what you think of the new version! I will (hopefully) be updating it more frequently then I was able to update this one.

I'm not going to delete this story so it'll be up if anyone feels like rereading it or something.

You guys have been great and I really appreciated all the alerts and reviews!!!

DaughteroftheMoon7


End file.
